A Rended Breath of Life
by MoonlightBushido
Summary: Adopted from Prustan, I did a little tweaking and added a third chapter. This is a dark fic where Michi and Ruka are not so nice.
1. Chapter 1

Warning to all who enter this fic, it is a very dark fic.

The bell that freed her from her sanctuary every day was the one sound she dreaded most. Not the one voice, for that voice could make many sounds, but for a single sound that would be repeated consistently over time, the bell that ended her sanctuary was the worst. Not that it was much of a sanctuary, as there were plenty in her sanctuary who hated her, who thought she was strange and evil and tormented and they were right. And they stayed away from her, leaving her to her own private prison, her own mental hell from which she could never escape.

The looks that they threw her way were always filled with suspicion, hatred, and ignorance, for they didn't understand her, they didn't ever take the time to get to know her. Had they taken the time to meet her, to get to know her, they would have learned of the pain she endured. She could barely hold it in as it was. No one ever talked to her. No one ever let her get it all out. No one ever gave her the chance to get the help she so desperately needed. And so, as the last ring faded into the emptiness of the classroom, Hotaru Tomoe slowly pushed her weak body out of her chair. Her shoulder length dark violet hair hung straight down her head as it always did, the dark colors of her uniform gave her an almost goth appearance as her violet eyes took in the world around her. Hotaru slowly trudged to the door and out it, slipping into the hall of her school not talking, barely breathing, and doing her best to hide from the world around her. Not that she could hide forever. After all, she would eventually get home.

As her feet slowly scraped along the ground in her trudging steps, Hotaru wondered if she should even call the place home. It wasn't a home to her, after all. A home was supposed to be warm, filled with love, and a place where one could always be happy. She had a home once, long ago, years ago, and she could still remember her father before he died. Before she became Sailor Saturn, before she was adopted, before she had been condemned to eternal suffering, the almost silent clacking of her shoes against the tiles of the school floor as she moved through the hallway echoed in her ears as though they were the last steps she would ever take. Plus, as far as she knew, they very well could be. However, she knew she had to go on, she had nowhere else to go, no one to turn to, and no one to save her. She wished, ever so desperately, that a knight like in the stories would come and save her. Alas, he never did, and so with an all-encompassing sense of dread Hotaru walked on.

She was outside now, though the sun held no cheer for her. The glare of the snow spread through the trees and across the ground in a diamond beauty gave her no smile. The sounds of others laughing, playing, being free gave her no sense of hope. After all, none of them had to walk on her path. None of them ever even cared enough to see where her path went, and so she walked on alone. Hotaru was walking towards her own personal hell. The place she was supposed to call home, and yet she feared so very much.

As she slowly made her way down the street, her mind echoed with the questions that had plagued her for so long. Did the people who claimed to be her friends know what was happening? Whenever Hotaru was with her torturer the others would all smile and look so happy for her. Could it be that they supported what was going on? Hotaru prayed that it wasn't so...but she knew it could be. After all, if those who supposedly loved her would do these things, then those who supposedly liked her would support it.

Hotaru's legs began to tremble as she drew ever nearer to her destination. Her breath quickened as she gasped for air that she needed. Most of the neighbors knew she was weak, knew she didn't have much strength, and always assumed that these were the reasons she would be trembling as she approached home. Her weakness wasn't the reason, however, and had they ever asked she would have told them so. No one ever asked, though, so no one ever learned the truth; Hotaru was scared, terrified really.

As she approached the short path that lead to the door of her personal hell, Hotaru questioned herself once more. She could walk away from all of this, she knew. She could just keep walking and leave the pain, the suffering behind. All it would take would be one single step and she could be as free as a bird in flight. All she would need would be a single brave moment to go into the unknown and everything she feared would be to her back and she would be moving away from it.

Unfortunately, as she had done hundreds of times before, her body stepped onto the known path, the path of pain, suffering and fear, instead of one that could potentially free her from this hell. Her eyes took in the door before her, the door that would take her from limbo to hell. As she slowly began to walk toward that door, her entire body began to tremble in fear. It ripped at her heart and made her colder then the snow around her ever could. She could feel every fiber in her body scream in horror at what was going to happen, what always happened when she returned home.

Her small hand reached out for the door handle trembling violently. She knew what waited for her behind the door, and it scared her more than anything else she had faced. As often as she dreamed about running away, about fighting back, she was Sailor Saturn, dammit, she should be able to defend herself, about doing something to make it all stop, she never could bring herself to go through with it. Hotaru could never understand why she couldn't go through with her thoughts to leave; she just knew she couldn't. As always her small hand turned the door handle, her meager strength pushed the door open, and she forced her trembling body into the house.

Hotaru's now frightened eyes seemed to swallow the inside of the house as she stopped within the doorway. Ever so slowly while trembling with fear, she searched for her tormentor, for some sign that the pain was going to start, that her life was no longer going to be her own. Like a deer staring at an oncoming semi-truck Hotaru's large eyes gazed into the nightmare abyss before her.

The abyss wasn't dark, there weren't hell flames shooting from the floor, and there were no demon dogs gnawing on human bones in the corner. In fact, the abyss looked much like any other house in the neighborhood. It was brightly lit, had a soft carpet, and light colors that gave it an overall cheery appearance. There were hard wood furnishings, a number of comfy chairs, and some beautiful tables spread around the building that gave it a simply homey feel. Hotaru knew that it wasn't the things in the house that were evil. It was the inhabitants instead that made this house into her own personal hell.

She didn't see the inhabitants of the building. If no one were home but her, well, it'd be a few extra minutes of respite, anyway. She'd have a little extra time to prepare herself for what she knew was going to come. That was far more then she could hope for, she knew, but hope for it she did.

She stepped softly and slowly into the house, making as little noise as possible. Her hand pulled on the door so that it closed without her needing to turn around. A sigh of relief escaped her lips when the door clicked shut. It seemed that she was alone, and that she had a bit more time to prepare herself, to try to protect her mind.

A cry of pain escaped Hotaru's lips as a pair of hands suddenly grabbed her breasts and squeezed them hard. The cry turned to a squeal of intense anguish as the hands not only continued to squeeze, but also twisted her breasts violently. " Welcome home, Hotaru-chan. " That voice that whispered into her ear was husky and filled with promise. None of the promises would be good though. They were the promises of the pain and suffering that was shortly to come. They were promises Hotaru was all too familiar with.

" P...please...Michiru-mama...no more... " Hotaru's voice trembled with fear and was pitched high with the pain that was being inflicted upon her.

" Not...no...not again...please... " All that Hotaru's begging brought about was an even more vicious grip, pull, and twist to her breasts. Her tormentor was rewarded with another scream of pain and the buckling of her victim's knees. Tears ran freely from Hotaru's violet, terror-filled eyes as she was held upon her feet by the grip on her breasts.

" This," Michiru whispered in a harsh voice, " is going to be fun. For me, at least. "

Her face was streak with the dry marks of hot tears as her eyes locked blankly on the dark ceiling above her. There was blood running from her exposed breasts, where new cuts and scratches had been inflicted during the 'fun' Michiru-mama had. More blood soaked into her torn skirt from between her legs where a number of large and sharp objects had been forced violently into her. Her throat was raw from the screams of pain that she had been unable to contain within, and she could still taste the vile bodily fluids on her tongue that Michiru-mama had forced her to drink.

Hotaru lay on her bed, unable to close her eyes, terrified of the things she saw when she did. She wanted to run away, wanted to hide, wanted to do anything except continue to lie where she was. Her arms once more weakly pulled at the ropes that tied her to the bed. Her legs were likewise tied, forcing her to lie in the remains of her torn bloody school clothes spread eagled, ready just in case Michiru-mama decided to have more 'fun'. It was more common than not anymore.

Her head was drenched in sweat, her dark hair was plastered to her face, tilted and fell to the side, resting her cheek on the mattress under her. There were no blankets or sheets on the bed; Michiru-mama had stripped them off before tying her up. Again she weakly struggled against her bonds, but this time she felt it. Her right arm moved slightly. Her violet eyes gazed at the rough rope that was biting into her risks. Again she pulled at the right one, and this time she saw it, the rope slid against the wooden frame ever so slightly.

Almost disbelievingly, as though she were in some dream, Hotaru began to push her arm up, and slowly, with great effort, the rope moved with it. It was loose. Something about that sent a hope to her heart. What she'd never been able to do while actually free, now gave her a calling. Hotaru began to struggle at the bond, though weakly, she slowly caused it to slide up farther and farther, until finally it slid off the bed post altogether. Her arm was free.

Turning over on her other side, she stared at the second rope that kept her in place. Could she really do this? Could she really get away from the pain? Did she even want to?

A loud moan came through the wall into her room. That sound of Michiru-mama in pleasure as Haruka-papa pleased her broke the glass wall against her heart. Quickly, her small fingers began to pull at the knot in the rope. It seemed to take an eerily long time, but then her other arm was free.

As more sounds drifted through the wall, Hotaru sat up and gazed at her bruised legs, at the blood that was still slowly dripping from between them. She hurt, oh how she hurt; this was her one chance, and she couldn't let the pain stop her, no matter how bad it was. Reaching to one leg, then the other, Hotaru undid the bonds that held her. Slowly, wrapping the remains of her clothes around her, she moved to her door and opened it.

Peeking into the hall, she could see that the door to her mama and papa's room was closed, and the loud moans and cries of pleasure were still coming from behind it. Moving with a mixed sense of urgency and caution, Hotaru slipped out of her room and closed her door again. With a small prayer that she wouldn't be found, she moved to the steps and slipped down them.

Her bare feet were freezing as she stepped out the door, leaving even her shoes behind. There wasn't anything she wanted to take, or rather, she was too afraid to take anything. With trembling legs, she headed out into the bitter cold night, stumbling away from the house of her pain, the rags she had wrapped around her barely acting as any covering.

Hotaru didn't look back or forward, she just began walking, vowing to herself not to stop until she could no longer move.

Chapter 1:  
The Hardest Part is the Night

Pushing open the door, Ranma Saotome stepped out of Furinkan High School and into the freezing cold night air. A dusting of snow was drifting down from the sky adding a meager sum to an already deep layer of snow. Even in his thick coat, the chill of the air caused Ranma to shiver.

As his feet trudged him through the schoolyard and toward the gate, his mind did nothing more than wish for being home. His soft black shoes, great for walking quietly, soaked through fast with the snow and his toes began to freeze. Ranma didn't really pay attention to the feeling though. He was too busy being depressed to worry about a little thing like cold toes.

The wasted expression that covered Ranma's face was thankfully hidden in the dark from anyone who might pass by. Of course, given the weather, that was unlikely. Stopping at the gate that led to the streets of Nerima, Ranma turned to look back at the school.

" Stupid detention. " His voice was soft, the words muttered so only he could hear. His breath, on touching the air, turned to a white fog that drifted up into the night. With an almost disgusted expression taking over his face, Ranma turned and walked out of the school entirely.

As his feet sloshed through the snow that covered the sidewalk, Ranma's mind tried to rationalize with the rest of him. He knew it wasn't the school's fault he'd been in detention, and he knew it really wasn't the detention's fault he was going home so late. If he had actually done his homework for once, the teachers wouldn't have piled the loads of after schoolwork onto him. Being the son of Genma Saotome, however, didn't let these realizations come forth, and instead his upbringing shot them all down. " Stupid school, " he muttered.

Moving far slower then he normally did, and along the ground rather than the fence, gave Ranma a lot of time to reflect on his life. Had he not been in such a funk, he might have done so. Instead his mind just kept listing reasons why it was pointless for a martial artist like him to bother going to school. He was so caught up in the list that as he passed by a small alley that he almost didn't notice the small form slumped against the wall.

Turning his attention to the form, he blinked as he tried to work out what it was. Slowly, Ranma took the three steps he needed to get to the figure, almost fearing it was Cologne, or worse, Happosai with a bucket of cold water. He did not want to get wet in this weather, and he didn't want to deal with the old hag, either. It was just too damn cold, and he was too damn hungry. Stupid Detention.

Reaching the figure, Ranma poked it, and blinked as it fell over onto his side. He blinked a couple of more times before he realized what the figure was. His eyes took in the young girl's dirty face, the blood stained and torn clothes, and the uncontrolled shivers that were racking her body. "Kuso... "

Ranma stood stunned for a moment, in shock at the sight. His mind went blank as he tried to figure out what to do. Time passed by as Ranma stood in silence as his blue eyes stared at the scene. Suddenly the scene went bright and then dark again as a car passes by. In that brief second of time Ranma got a look at the girl's face, a painful and haunted expression was painted on it. The look sent him into an extremely short lived rage as his mind began working again.

" Tofu! He'll know what to do!" The thought just popped into Ranma mind and just as fast he dropped to his knees so he could scoop the girl into his arms. Before he got that far, however, his eyes again took in the girl's almost naked form. " Crap, she needs something to wear. " No longer hesitating, Ranma quickly yanked off his coat and wrapped it around the girl as he scooped her up into his arms.

Despite the fact it was as cold as before, Ranma no longer felt it. The weather was no longer a factor to him as he dashed out of the alley and down the street, his strong legs propelling him forward. He took the blocks at a reckless pace, his feet sliding out from under him the times he hit patches of ice, but his agility and sheer willpower kept him on his feet and moving toward his destination.

His vibrating bundle in his arms, Ranma skidded to a stop in front of Doctor Tofu's clinic and began kicking at the door. " Hey, doc, open up! I need to get in, Dammit! " Kicking the door again, Ranma's tried to see through the windows, but only darkness greeted him. " What the hell! " Kicking the door again, Ranma blinked as his mind began working once more. Doctor Tofu was gone, off to some class in Kyoto for a month. " Shit! "

Looking down at the girl cradled in his arms, Ranma's eyes tried to bore through the girls closed lids, attempting to will the girl awake and ask her what he should do. With the adrenaline pumping through him, Ranma began to hop up and down, his mind working double time trying to figure out what to do. His mind once more came with a response. " Kasumi! She borrows books from Tofu! She may know! "

Spinning, Ranma took off at a mad dash once more, thankful that the sidewalk was empty and that he didn't have to dodge anyone. His legs pushing him as fast as he could, Ranma raced for the Tendo Dojo, his home. On approaching the place, his legs propelled him into the air, letting him jump over the fence rather than take the time to get to the gate and open it.

His landing, however, wasn't smooth at all, hitting a patch of ice, Ranma's legs slipped out from under him, sending him and his bundle crashing into the snow covered ground. His head slammed into the hard packed solid water, dizzying him for a brief second. His arms managed to keep their grip on his bundle and prevented the girl from hitting anything other than his chest. With a feat of dexterity, Ranma scrambled to his feet without using his hands and moved quickly to the door.

Kicking at the door once more, Ranma waited for someone to let him in. When no one came, he grimaced and shifted his grip on the girl slightly, freeing up one hand so that he could open the door.

" Kasumi! " Ranma's voice screamed into the house as he went through the door. What greeted him were a dark living room and a silent house. " Dammit, where the hell is everyone! " Ranma kicked backward closing the door and rushed his way into the house, stumbling over a piece of furniture as he moved through the living room and to the kitchen. Making his way into Kasumi's domain with his bundle, he blinked in complete puzzlement as a quiet and dark kitchen greeted him. " What the... " Ranma trailed off as another memory made its way back to him. " The restaurant! Damn, they're all there! "

Ranma's eyes turned to his bundle, difficult to see in the dark house. Though his vision of the girl was limited, he could still feel her shaking in his arms. " Kami-sama, she's freezing. I gotta get her warm, but how? "

Even as Ranma asked that, he felt a shift, and his perception changed slightly as the snow that had been clinging to his finally turned to cold water and triggered his curse. " Now of all times. Damn I need...that's it, hot water! The furo, that'll warm her up! "

Having a plan finally, Ranma dashed out of the kitchen and up the stairs, leading to the Tendo's furo. He raced into the dark changing area, shifting and kicking back with his leg, his foot catching the light switch and brightening both the changing room and the furo proper. Quickly making his way to the tub, he deposited the girl in it and unwrapped his coat from around the girl before turning the water on, beginning to fill the tub with a mixture of hot and cool water, praying he didn't make it so hot it hurt the girl more.

As the water heated up, Ranma reached out and splashed some onto his face, changing him back into his true male form. As he did so, he noticed that his arms were shaking uncontrollably. " Damn I'm cold, " he muttered. Looking at the hot water that was filling the furo, he hoped the girl wouldn't mind if she woke and submerged his arms in the water, gritting his teeth at the pain it caused him.

As his arms began to warm up, Ranma took his first good look at the girl. Her clothes were dirty and torn, bloodstains covering a good portion of them. Her shirt seemed to be more like ribbons then actual clothing, and as the hot water began to cover the girl's body, he could see her skirt begin to soften as the ice melted away. Thankful that the girl's body wasn't sliding down and bringing her head under the water, Ranma pulled his arms out and turned the water off.

Turning his body and leaning back against the wall, Ranma closed his eyes and wondered just what he was going to do now. Leaving the furo was the smart thing to do, for him, anyway. If the Tendo's came home and saw him here with a girl in the tub, it'd be hell to explain the situation before Akane malleted him, his dad accused him of dishonoring the family, and Soun became a human fountain again. Given the shape the girl was in, though, made it a bad move for him to leave. If she had problems he wouldn't be around to help her.

" Kami, " Ranma whispered, " why does this happen to me? "

Opening his eyes, Ranma turned his attention back to the girl. " Damn, who'd hurt a kid like that? " Looking a bit more, Ranma asked himself, " Just why is the water red? " He pondered that for a moment before shooting to his feet. " Damn, she's bleeding! "

Reaching into the tub, Ranma quickly pulled the girl out and laid her out on the floor. Looking at the girl, he grimaced as the only wounds he could see went back under the shredded remains of the girl's clothes. A feeling of dread filled Ranma as his slightly shaking hands grabbed the girl's shirt and quickly pulled the remains apart exposing the girl. The sight that greeted him caused a deep rage to fill him.

The girl's chest was covered in a mass of welts, poorly healed scars, bruises, and fresh cuts that were bleeding. Her stomach had a few faint bruises and a thin cut running up from the remains of the girl's skirt. Fighting away the anger, Ranma grabbed a nearby towel and pressed it as hard as he dared against the girl's open wounds. " Damn, this isn't going to work, " Ranma muttered to himself.

Gathering his legs under him, Ranma shifted his body so that he was facing the door. Kasumi's first aid kit was just through the doorway and on the right; he wanted to get it and get back as fast as he possibly could. Dashing out of the furo room and into the changing room, Ranma's left hand reached out and grabbed the doorframe, halting his motion while his right hand snapped out grabbing the first aid kit from its resting place. His left arm then pulled taut, almost hurling him back to where the girl lay on the floor.

Dropping and sliding the last few feet on his knees, Ranma tore the lid off the kit, his hands deftly removing the all too familiar contents. The disinfectant came first, a clear liquid in a brown bottle that hurt like hell when used. Grabbing some cotton balls, Ranma opened the bottle and soaked them in the disinfectant before putting the bottle aside.

Removing the towels, Ranma slowly began to clean the various wounds, stopping after each individual cut so that he could apply bandages to them. He was thankful that the girl wasn't awake to feel what was most probably a lot of pain. He was also relieved that she wasn't awake to call him a pervert and hit him with a table. As he finished cleaning the girl up, he grimaced, sure that Akane would get around to that later. Looking at the bloody mess he'd made of the bathroom, he turned gave his attention to the girl's face, trying his best to ignore her nude state. The sound of chattering teeth slowly filled the room as the girl continued to freeze.

Sliding over a few feet to the furo, Ranma yanked out the plug and allowed the bloodied water to begin to drain. Turning back to the girl, he could see her visibly start to shiver. Not really thinking, Ranma finally tore off his winter coat, which was stained in places by the girl's blood, and then removed the clean white shirt he had been wearing underneath. As quick and as gentle as he could, Ranma dressed the girl in his shirt, immensely glad that it was long enough to almost reach the girl's knees. Continuously seeing the girl almost naked had been putting an extreme strain on his mental state to keep him from fainting. Glancing back at the furo and seeing it finally empty, Ranma re-plugged it, and turned the water back on to begin filling it once more with the hot liquid.

Moving back to the girl, Ranma gently picked her up and placed her back into the filling furo, hoping that the warm water would help her. Sitting down on the edge of the furo, Ranma watched as the water slowly filled up, his mostly fried mind taking these few moments to blank out and cease functioning. As he watched the water rise up to the girl's chin, Ranma reached out and turned it off, keeping an eye open for the water to change color again showing that the girl was still bleeding somewhere.

Turning his attention back to the girl's face, Ranma blinked as he saw the water was now up to her lips. Turning to look at the faucet he saw it was still turned off. Thinking for a few moments, he turned to see the water had now moved up to the girl's nose. Even as it hit him like a ton of bricks, Ranma practically dove for the girl to keep her from sliding under. Not really sure what else to do, Ranma wrapped an arm around the girl and under her far arm to help keep her head above the water so she could breathe.

Sitting with his back against the wall, a tired sigh was released from Ranma's lips as he wondered just how much longer this day could get for him. A rumble from his stomach reminded Ranma that he hadn't gotten a chance to eat since breakfast. Turning his attention to the girl, Ranma wondered when the last time was that she had eaten. The haunted expression which she wore when he had found her still covered her unconscious face, and the beating it had been clear she'd taken didn't seem like it'd have allowed her to keep what she might have eaten before it happened in her. The poor girl's stomach, when he had been able to see it, seemed to be one large bruise.

Shaking his head in disgust, Ranma looked at the girl again, and was taken by surprise to see her eyes blinking open. A low moan of pain came from the girl's throat as Ranma continued to hold her and his mind wandered what to do. Ever so slowly as though time thought to stop drifting forward, her soft violet eyes came into focus, and her head tilted slightly so she could see Ranma.

Then she screamed. The girl's voice was rough and hoarse, but it still had the effect of Ranma throwing himself away from the girl, his hands coming up and waving franticly. " Calm down, calm down! I ain't gonna hurt ya!"

The screaming went on for only a short time longer, and Ranma was unsure whether it was his words that did it, or if it just hurt the girl too much to scream. He remained on the far side of the room where the girl could see him and where he hopefully didn't seem threatening. After a bit of time of silence, Ranma finally dared to speak. " I found ya in an alley earlier. Doc Tofu is outta town or I'd have taken you there. Sorry about this. " He paused for a second before continuing, " I'm Ranma. "

The girl finally turned her head away from him, and he could tell she was struggling with something. Something quiet came from between her slightly moving lips, but he couldn't hear what she had said. He remained quiet, wondering what it was when her lips moved again, her soft voice barely reaching his ears.

" I'm...I am...I'm...Hotaru. "

A silence once again grew between the two as both were at a loss as to what to say. Ranma struggled in his own mind to find something that wouldn't sound horrid at that moment when Hotaru spoke to him again. " Thank you. For saving me, I mean. "

" Umm...you're welcome. " As the girl looked to him once more, Ranma knew he had to say something. " I, uh, I'm sorry about the shirt. Yours was...umm... " Ranma's glanced to the blood soaked clothes and towel, and suddenly a blush grew on his face as his mind chose that moment to recall he'd seen Hotaru naked...that he'd touched her...and dressed her...he was starting to think his head would explode from all the blood rushing to it.

For her own part, Hotaru looked to where Ranma had glanced and realized just what the bloody rags were. It then hit her just as fast that she was out of them and why Ranma was blushing so bad. Just as quickly a blush of her own formed, as deep red as a freshly picked apple. " You... " her voice was again a whisper, and her blush deepened more as she saw Ranma had moved somewhat closer to her so he could hear her.

" Yeah, " Ranma's voice was tight and he nodded slightly, trying to banish the images from his mind. Damn, but this was worse than that time he'd seen Akane naked. " You were bleeding and stuff. I couldn't let ya die, ya know? Plus, with my luck, no one else was home."

There was another silence between them before Hotaru's voice quietly filled up the room. " Thank-you. "

" Uh...yeah. " Ranma nodded and again shifted a bit closer to the girl, his ears starting to tire from the strain of hearing her speak. " So, uh, what happened to ya? Gah, I'm sorry, I don't wanna pry or nothin'. "

Before Hotaru could respond, however, the cry of another female filled the furo. " RANMA! HOW DARE YOU! "

Ranma spun around, still sitting on the ground, to see an insanely angry Akane staring at him. His hands immediately came up in a warding gesture as he stumbled over the words he tried to speak. "A..Akane...it ain't what it looks like! Listen to me, it ain't like it seems... "

" Ranma...how dare you cheat on me in my own house! Aren't those other floozies enough for you! " In her anger, Akane had torn a shelf out of the wall and was holding it over her head in preparation to smite Ranma as she stalked forward. Her advance and anger were both halted when the girl behind Ranma screamed, her entire features moving to terror.

" NO! Don't hurt me like mommy! I'll be a good girl, DON'T HURT ME LIKE MOMMY! PLEASE! "

Akane stared at the scene, the shelf falling limply from her hands and landing on the floor behind her. She could see the terrified look on Ranma's face as he suddenly started waving his hands at her to back up.

With her anger gone, Akane could finally see the bloody clothes and towel in the corner. She nodded to Ranma and slowly backed out of the room as the crying continued until she was in the hallway and shut the door.

With a sigh of relief, Ranma turned to the crying girl and promptly freaked out again. " Gah! Don't do that! Hey, Hotaru, don't cry, no one's gonna hurt ya. " Moving the rest of the way to the furo, Ranma reached out and put a hand on the girl's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. He wasn't really prepared when the girl threw herself at him, burying her head into his bare chest.

Ranma remained on his knees stiff and unsure what to do. Finally, slowly, he wrapped his arms around the trembling girl. Quietly he began speaking softly to the girl, not really paying attention to what words he was saying as they flowed from his lips. As Hotaru trembled in his arms he just kept holding her and doing his best to make his voice sound soothing.

When the trembling finally stopped, Ranma pulled himself back from Hotaru a bit so he could see her tear stained face. Seeing that the tears had finally stopped flowing Ranma spoke softly and with purpose for once. " You gonna be okay alone for a bit? I gotta go talk to Pop and the Tendo's. " Seeing the girl slowly nod, Ranma fully let her go and stood up. " I'll be back soon, and get ya some dry clothes to wear. Just wait here, okay? " Seeing Hotaru nod again, Ranma turned and slowly walked out of the furo and changing room and into the hall.

Looking around, Ranma had somewhat hoped Akane had waited here for him, but with no one in sight he turned for the stairs, only to pause and dash into his room to throw on a shirt. Leaving his room, Ranma made for the stairs and slowly walked down them and into the Tendo's living room.

"Boy! What's this about you with a strange girl in the furo! " Genma asks in his usual moronic manner.

Turning to face his overweight and bald father, Ranma rolled his eyes. " Don't go thinkin' nothing dumb, Pops. I found her freezing to death near school. Since the Doc's outta town, I had to bring her here. "

" Saving a girl from the cold, how manly of you, Ranma! " Nodoka Saotome says in her usual _"my son is so manly "_ tone of voice.

Turning around, Ranma faced his mother, swallowing slightly as some bad memories came forward, but they were quickly crushed. " Hey mom, what're you doing here? "

" You were supposed to join us for dinner, and didn't. I wanted to see my son. Is that so wrong? " A slight edge entered Nodoka's voice.

" No, no, not at all, Mom. I love seeing you! "

" So, Ranma," came a voice to his side now. Ranma turned so he could see Nabiki as she spoke. The middle Tendo sister ran a hand through her page cut brown hair as she spoke. "Akane said there was a pile of bloody clothes. What happened to the girl? "

With a sigh Ranma shook his head. " I don't really know. Akane jumped in just as I started to ask Hotaru. That's the girl's name. " A sick look came to Ranma's face. " From her crying though, I think her mother did it to her. "

A gasp caused Ranma to turn and look at the oldest Tendo daughter, Kasumi. Her face being framed by her long brown hair held a slightly pained look. " Kasumi, could you go help Hotaru? " Ranma asked. " You're so nice, you're probably the best for it. " Turning to face his fiancée, Ranma spoke to Akane, " Could you find some clothes for her? She's somewhat shorter then you are. " Both of the sisters nodded and headed up the stairs.

Finally feeling relief over the entire situation, Ranma almost collapsed, when Nabiki grabbed Ranma by the arm and started pulling him to the kitchen. " I need to talk to you Ranma. Now. "

" What, hey, Nabiki, let go! I know how to walk, and I ain't like Ryoga and gonna get lost. "

Ignoring the protest, Nabiki pulled Ranma into the kitchen and toward the back of the room to keep them out of the way of eavesdroppers. " Ranma, be quiet and listen. "

With a frustrated sigh, Ranma looked at Nabiki. " What? "

" It's good that you helped the girl and all, but this could be bad. " Nabiki raised a hand to stop Ranma's protests. " If this girl's mother... "

" Hotaru. "

" Fine. " Nabiki's voice gained some frustration. " If Hotaru's mother really did this to her, she could go to the cops and claim you kidnapped her. There are a number of drugs out there that effect short term memory and it probably wouldn't be very hard for a decent lawyer to convince people that you're the one who did this. "

" Nabiki, that's insane! " Ranma was completely shocked and a bit disturbed by the suggestion.

" I know Ranma, but it could happen. It's best you convince this girl, " seeing Ranma's face darken slightly, Nabiki changed it, " Hotaru to go to the police first. This isn't some martial arts fight you can win with your fists, it's serious. "

As Nabiki's point broke through, Ranma's shoulders slumped. " I know, I know. I'll do what I can, okay? "

" Alright. " Then Nabiki's face changed once more, and Ranma was surprise to see some concern form on it. " Are you okay? You've been acting strange. "

" What do ya mean strange? "

" Don't get offended. " Nabiki's voice took on an almost calming quality that took Ranma back yet again. Hearing such a voice from the 'Ice Queen' was certainly different. " Your eyes are almost...frightening. "

That caused Ranma to stop and examine himself for a moment. Finally, he shook his head. " No, I'm not alright. You didn't see Hotaru, Nabiki. I had to bandage all of her cuts, and there were a lot. I didn't even look that bad after the Neko-ken training. I want to find whoever did this and hurt them, a lot. "

" Just don't lose control here, okay? We can't afford the repairs. " Nabiki says with a smirk, knowing how Ranma dealt with his anger.

" I won't. We got school tomorrow. I'll beat up on Kuno, and get some of this out of me. " Ranma shook his head and gave a tired sigh. " It's early, but I'm beat. I'm gonna check on Hotaru and then go to bed. Night Nabiki. "

" Sleep well, Saotome. "

As Ranma left the room, Nabiki stared at his back. She couldn't recall Ranma being so defensive of anyone other than Akane. She wondered if the girl...Hotaru was really in as bad a shape as Ranma said.

Reaching the top of the stairs, Ranma blinked as he saw Akane and Kasumi standing in the hall, both of them ashen faced. " What's wrong? "

Kasumi's lips moved without saying anything, but Akane replied, " We can't go in there. If either of us does, she starts screaming and crying again. " Akane was clearly shaken by the experience. She thrust out the clothes she held to Ranma. " Here, you give them to her. " Akane's shaken gaze turned to slight anger for a moment. " You've already seen her naked, right? "

Ranma's hands came up defensively. " Hey, she was bleeding to death, Akane. I had to do something! "

The tired sigh that came from Akane surprised Ranma. " I know, I saw the clothes. I...guess I don't blame you. " After slowly depositing the clothes into Ranma's hands, Akane turned and walked almost zombie like down the hall. " I'm going to my room. "

Ranma watched as Akane left, with Kasumi silently heading to her own room after her. In somewhat of a shock as well, Ranma opened the furo door and walked in. He immediately saw Hotaru through the next door and still in the furo. As he took the steps needed to take him through the changing room, he saw that she was slightly crying again. Walking over to her, he bent down and again after tossing the clean clothes aside, he wrapped his arms around her.

Hotaru latched onto Ranma for a few moments, crying out her tears before speaking in a harsh whisper. " I'm sorry. They came in and...and...I saw mommy's face, and I was scared...I'm sorry. "

" It's okay, Hotaru, they'll understand. " Ranma kept his voice soft as he spoke. " They'll understand, Hotaru. "

" They...they won't be angry, will they? "

Ranma shook his head. " They're not angry at all, Hotaru. A bit sad, but not angry. They'll be over it by morning. " At least, Ranma hoped they would be. He wasn't really sure what to do with either of them. " Are you hungry? " he asked, instead.

" No...but I'm sleepy. "

Ranma nodded his head, and slowly helped Hotaru up and out of the furo. " I've got ya some clean clothes. After ya get changed I'll help ya to me and Pop's room. You can sleep with us in there tonight. We're both highly trained martial artists, so you'll be completely safe, I promise. "

After Hotaru's nod, Ranma pointed her to the clean clothes and turned his back so she could change in some privacy. He was sure this would be a long night for her and quite possibly himself as well, but he wanted her to feel safe.

Chapter Two

At the Time Gates, Setsuna Meiou, otherwise known as Sailor Pluto, allowed a sad smile to appear momentarily. _'At last,' _she thought _'you have_ _escaped from that hell. I wish I could have stopped it, Hotaru. I wish I could have helped you, but I couldn't interfere until you met Ranma. I just hope you forgive me.'_ She set her plans of vengeance in motion, not noticing the tears silently falling from her eyes.

-Break-

As Hotaru got dressed, Ranma debated on whether or not he should reveal his curse. He was worried that if he did, the trust that he'd built with Hotaru would be broken by fear. On the other hand, his curse had always revealed itself at the worst possible time, and if he didn't do something she might be more scared of him when it did.

His mental argument was stopped by Hotaru nervously tapping him on the shoulder, letting out a small yawn. " Hotaru, " he began, " I need to show you something, and I really hope that you won't be scared of me. Before I do, I need to know, do you believe in magic? "

She nodded, not sure what Ranma was getting at. Ranma let out a little sigh of relief. " Okay, " he said " thanks to my Pop's stupidity, I've got a magical curse. Whenever I get hit with cold water, I change into a girl until I get hit with hot water…"

-Break-

The five Inner Senshi were startled by their communicators chiming. Checking to make sure they were alone, they opened the link only to let out gasps of shock. Sailor Pluto, someone they'd never so much as seen frown, was crying. Usagi was the first to speak, " Pluto, are you okay? "

" No, Princess, but I will be. " Pluto gave a sniff, before she continued. " I called to tell you all something very important. Uranus and Neptune are traitors to the ideals of Love and Justice. "

Anything else she said was drowned out by identical shouts of , " WHAT? "

The clamoring voices were stopped as Usagi drew on her Princess persona, and asked, " Sailor Pluto, what are they accused of? "

Her reply was short, " Abuse. "

Usagi's face hardened. She asked, in an icy tone, " Why did you not say anything? "

" I had no choice, Highness. Had events not occurred exactly as they did, the consequences would have been dire. I can say no more until the trial begins. "

Usagi sighed and relaxed a little. " Very well. What do you need us to do? "

" Princess, I need you to bind the powers of Uranus and Neptune, until their trial is concluded. Mercury, I need you to take Dr. Mizuno to the Tendo Dojo in Nerima, and be sure to leave early, as you need to catch them before school. I'll come over and tell you what she needs to do there. Everyone, I call for the trial of Sailors Uranus and Neptune to begin at 6 pm, the day after tomorrow. "

Five grim Inner Senshi nodded, and closed the connection. Luna turned to Usagi and said, " Usagi, who do you think they hurt? "

" I sincerely and truly hope I'm wrong, Luna, but I think it was Hotaru. I can't imagine what Pluto is going through, watching it all and not allowed to stop it from happening... Now, do you have any idea how I bind the powers of the Senshi? " Usagi asks the advisor cats.

Artemis sighs at this, " It has been a long time since we have had any need for the binding of senshi powers, I'm not sure if I remember how, do you, Luna? "

" Unfortunately the queen didn't need to do so, Ami, check the Mercury Data Computer, the information should be there, Usagi will need to look over what it says and go over it several times. I do hope Pluto has some good candidates in mind for taking over the positions of Uranus and Neptune. " Luna states.

" I would like to call in the Starlights, we will need help to subdue them and then guard them, the Starlights can do that, and maybe call in Galaxia as well. " Usagi says.

" I will call for them immediately, Usagi. " Luna says and races off.

" Rei, I would like you to check and see if Hotaru is all right where she is and see if there are any new threats we needed to be worried about, looming on the horizon, now that we have this trouble within our ranks. " Usagi states.

Rei Hino nods at this, it was a wise decision, some evil blowhard could try to take advantage of this for their own personal gain, " Mina, I need you to find a male psychiatrist for Hotaru, one that is above reproach and can know of our other life, Hotaru will be leery around females now, and we should probably see if Chibi-Usa can come back, having her best friend around would probably help. "

Minako Aino nods at her assignment and Usagi turns to Makoto, " Mako-chan, I need you to do the most important job of all, stake out Haruka and Michiru-san's place, we can't let them leave and we can't be caught flat footed, I'll have Mamo-chan help you. " Usagi says.

Makoto nods and cracks her knuckles, she'd love another shot at Haruka anyhow. Those two had always thought they were above reproach, though Pluto would most likely go kick their asses herself for what they must have done to Hotaru, because only that could get her that upset. She only hoped Hotaru was safe wherever she was and that whoever had taken her in could handle fighting two Sailor Senshi if necessary. Makoto immediately heads off, knowing there was absolutely no time to waste. Abusers were the worst kind of scum out there and the fact that two of their own were in fact abusers was incomprehensible.

Usagi walks off and heads straight for Mamoru Chiba, " Mamo-chan, I need you to help Mako-chan stake out Haruka and Michiru-san's place, Sailor Pluto has accused them of abuse and I don't want them skipping out or hunting down Hotaru wherever she is now. "

Mamoru blinks at this, Serenity was out in full force, " Understood, Usa-ko, is there anything else? "

" Yes, their trial begins at six in the evening the day after tomorrow, now, I need to go meet up with Ami-chan, as I need to learn how to bind their powers. If they try to flee, stop them by any means short of death. " Usagi says and races off.

Mamoru ducks into an alley, dons his Tuxedo Mask guise and races off across the rooftops, catching up with Sailor Jupiter. He headed off to cover the rear of the house while Jupiter staked out the front. They couldn't let them sneak out, and from the muffled shouts coming from inside they both knew they were still there.

" That ungrateful little bitch. How dare she try and leave! " Michiru Kaioh shouts out, she was seething. Her toy had, had the nerve to escape, and there was no telling where she was now, how far she had gotten, and only Mercury could track her through her Sailor communicator.

" How dare you molest my child! " a very unwelcome voice roars out.

The teal haired Michiru and the dusty blonde Haruka Tenou both blanch at this voice, Sailor Pluto, Setsuna Meioh, was well and truly pissed off, " You bitches are going to trial for this, I've called for it and you will not get past me to my daughter, now that she's gone I can kick your skanky asses for your crimes! Queen serenity would be appalled at your disgusting actions towards a child! "

" Koneko doesn't know how to bind our powers, and like hell we're going down without a fight, right, Michi, darling? "

" You're right, koi. Neptune Planet Power! "

" Uranus Planet Power! "

Pluto blasts them outside where Sailor Jupiter and Prince Endymion join her, apparently the prince felt his authority needed to be felt, his eyes were hard as diamonds, and glittered with fury. Jupiter was sparking as she tore into Uranus. Pluto wouldn't have acted so soon, but she could not and would not allow them to find Hotaru, and it looked like she would be calling in a favor from Kuh Lon, otherwise known as Cologne.

Hotaru stares at Ranma, " Have you ever heard of the Sailor Senshi, Ranma? "

" Yeah, I have, why? " Ranma asks.

" Because you remind me of the Starlights, they were male in civilian form and female in senshi form. You see, I am Sailor Saturn, sailor senshi of death, rebirth, and destruction. My father made a deal with a demon and brought me back to life, after a lab accident, my body housing another entity known as Mistress Nine, my father died during that and I was taken in, adopted by Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto, as, in order to stop the demon my dad made the deal with I sacrificed myself, but being death I came back as a baby and grew at an exceptionally fast rate. Pluto-mama never hurt me, Haruka-papa turned a blind eye while Michiru-mama had her 'fun'. " Hotaru answers.

" Do the other scouts know about this? " Ranma asks Hotaru.

" I don't know and I was too scared to find out. " Hotaru says and yawns again.

" We'll talk more after you've rested some, okay, Hotaru. " Ranma says, getting her settled down and he heads back to the bathroom to change back to his birth form and then ducks back into his room, opting to meditate all night, so as to be able to protect Hotaru better, he really didn't want to deal with magical girls, but to protect Hotaru he would. Though he couldn't imagine sailor Moon condoning something like this if she knew. No, sailor Moon couldn't know, but he also understood Hotaru's fear that everyone was against her, and her fear of older females. No way in hell would he leave her with his Pops, his mom would outright terrify her, the best bet was to leave her with Doc Tofu, but Doc Tofu was still out of town.

Plus, there was the problem of Happosai, after what he suspected Hotaru had been through he didn't want her suffering from any more sexual abuse. More like sexual harassment in Happosai's case. Hotaru would have to be around men for a while, until she learned that not all women were like her adopted parents. Kasumi would go a long way in helping towards that goal and the Old Ghoul, along with Shampoo would be highly pissed to find out about this, they'd help to protect Hotaru as well.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Ranma 1/2.


	2. Chapter 2

Chibi-Usa Chiba, also known as Sailor Chibi-Moon stares at her parents in horror, " Why the hell didn't you fucking morons think to tell me that my best friend was being sexually abused by those damn dykes! " Her shout could be heard throughout the entire palace and the new Uranus and Neptune flinch, they knew exactly how protective Chibi-Usa was of Hotaru, to find out that her parents had hidden such critical information from her, even if it was for a good cause would not pacify the pissed off in training, no, wait she was now Sailor Moon, pissed off senshi of the moon generation two.

" Now, Usa, you're being unreasonable. "

" Hell no I'm not. Hotaru needs me in the past and I will go there myself if you don't allow me to go. I'm the only friend she has that is her age, and I was her first friend. Not to mention that I would sincerely love to pound those two dykes into the ground for what has been done to my BEST FRIEND! Now, are you going to let me go, or do I destroy a wing of the palace for every hour you keep me here, and I can do it. Ranma did train me after all. "

Neo King Endymion and Neo Queen Serenity both pale at this promise from their only child, they had no doubt that she would follow through on it, as she had in fact been trained by Ranma in Martial Arts and ki manipulation. She'd had to pretend to be worse than she actually was. They knew she understood why she hadn't been told, but they also knew that she would get even more pissed if they did not allow her to go. However, Pluto wasn't allowing time travel at the moment. Why, well, no one was quite sure on that point.

Sailor Moon looks at her parents, " I don't need to use the Time Gates to traverse time, I can do so on a whim, Ranma helped me unlock my true potential, including all the powers I get from the other planets, including the powers I get from Earth. So, good-bye. " With that said Sailor Moon teleported off in a pink flash of light.

Sailors Uranus and Neptune are giving a very good accounting for themselves and Uranus had managed to take down Sailor Jupiter. Prince Endymion had stepped in and started to face her. Needless to say Uranus had never actually faced Endymion while crossing blades and she was barely able to hold her own, until Neptune managed to blast him into a cement wall while Uranus sent a World Shaking towards Pluto.

" Pink Sugar Heart Attack! "

Neptune screams as this attack connects and Sailor Moon stands on a lamp post, smirking down at her, " You bitches will pay for what you have put Hota-chan through, and if I have to do it myself, I will. I am Sailor Moon, practitioner of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts, Princess of Crystal Tokyo, and your worst nightmare! "

Sailor Uranus winces at this, she'd heard of Ranma Saotome, rumored to be the best Martial Artist of their generation. The fact that he had survived in Nerima for as long as he did supported that fact, " Shit, Neptune, we need to retreat, now! " Uranus says just as Sailor Moon, generation two nails her with a high speed double kick.

" Submarine Reflection! "

Sailor Moon simply weaves out of the way of this attack, it was about time these abusive bitches got put in their place, and she was just the one to do it too. While Ranma had a hang up about going all out against women she didn't. Plus, they'd hurt Hotaru and would be brought down in order to face their trial. Pluto engages Uranus while Sailor Moon handles Neptune, soon the pink haired half Lunarian just started turning Neptune's own powers on her as the moon did control the tides. Neptune opts to go for close combat and Sailor Moon smiles maliciously at this, " Pluto, what are my mom's orders? "

" They have to be alive to stand trial, other than that, feel free. " Pluto replies.

After that Sailor Moon used the Chestnuts Roasting on Open Fire Technique to deal with Sailor Neptune. Neptune was fast and was starting to figure out how to block, to be expected of an Outer. Sailor Moon was also leading her in a spiral and made sure to keep the power low enough to only knock Neptune out when she did unleash the Heaven Dragon Blast. Sailor Moon smirks and looks at Pluto, evaluating the fight, " Need some help? "

" Hell no! This bitch will be brought down by me. It's only right that you got to help take them down! Ranma teach you how to access your planetary powers? " Pluto snaps.

" Hai, Ranma trained me my entire life, save for transforming and how to use my tiara, mama did that. I threatened to blow up a wing of the palace an hour if they didn't let me come back. I found out today. " Sailor Moon states.

Sailor Pluto finishes Uranus off by whacking her upside the head with her Time Staff, " Thanks for the assist. Can you heal Jupiter, we need to get these two confined. "

" We can handle that. Odango called us in, said you needed help, and their actions reflect upon all Sailor Senshi. Galaxia was being controlled by Chaos, these two are just depraved. " Sailor Star Fighter states.

" Thank you for agreeing to come and help out with this situation. "

The Golden Sailor, Galaxia, walks up, " I will transport the prince and Jupiter to the Hikawa Shrine. Pluto, you four should be sufficient enough to escort these disgraces to the Senshi position to the holding area, an area that Kakyu and Sailor Mau are creating right now. "

" Understood, Galaxia-sama. " Pluto says and the three lights and Sailor Pluto drag off the fallen senshi. Galaxia turns to Sailor Moon, " You are truly deserving of the position, as is your mother, your compassion will serve you well. The one who is your best friend is with your sensei right now, wait until morning and go with Mercury when she and her mother go to see to her wounds, your presence should make the examination by an older woman easier for Hotaru. "

The next morning Kasumi Tendo finds three people on her doorstep, " Excuse me, my name is Mizuno, Saeko, I am a doctor and my daughter Ami, " at this Saeko points to the blue haired young woman, " Is a friend of Hotaru's. I've been sent to check on her wounds. The pink haired young lady is Chibi-Usa, Hotaru's best friend. A colleague of mine, Dr. Azuko, is a psychiatrist, and male, he will be coming by later on today in order to evaluate Hotaru's mental state, and to help her deal with the trauma in a safe environment. It is my hope that Chibi-Usa's presence will put Hotaru at ease enough to allow me to examine her. "

" Please, come in, I am Tendo, Kasumi, Mizuno-sensei. " Kasumi says.

" Yo, Kasumi, what's up? " Ranma asks walking down the stairs, he had felt two large ki's approach.

Chibi-Usa steps forward, " My name is Chibi-Usa, I'm Hotaru's best friend, I'm sorry to say that I've been unreachable until recently. My companions are Dr. Saeko Mizuno and her daughter Ami. Mizuno-san has come to look at Hotaru's wounds, and before you ask, I will not leave her side and I am more than capable of kicking anyone's ass that even attempts to mess with her. "

Ranma looks at her, " I'll lead you to her and we'll talk. "

Chibi-Usa nods and follows her future sensei. Once assured of privacy Ranma looks at her, " You're a senshi, right? "

" Sailor Moon, generation two. " Chibi-Usa states.

" So, you're Sailor Moon's daughter, figures. Yer gonna hafta prepare her slowly, she accepts me and my curse, but none of the Tendo females can get near her, and she needs clothes. " Ranma says.

" Figured, went shopping on the way here, having a subspace pocket with an unlimited amount of storage space comes in handy from time to time. Leave Hotaru to me, Sensei. " Chibi-Usa says and walks off, leaving Ranma stunned. Now that registered on his weirdness meter, and that was saying a lot.

Sailor Pluto sighs as she walks into the Nekohaten, " Kuh Lon, we need to talk, now! "

" Aiyah, great-grandmother, Sailor Pluto here. " Shampoo says.

Cologne looks at the green haired senshi, " What is wrong, old friend? "

" Sailors Uranus and Neptune have been sexually abusing Sailor Saturn, their trial commences tomorrow at six pm. I will need the memory erasing shampoo, they cannot remember anything of the senshi. " Sailor Pluto states.

" Need help guarding too too vile women, Shampoo help. " Shampoo says.

" Agreed, Shampoo will help to keep them contained should they try to escape before trial, the senshi are like sister amazons, even the select few whom are born male. " Cologne states.

" So, you will help us. "

" We will. Mousse, come here boy. " Cologne calls out.

" What, you old mummy? " Mousse asks.

Sailor Pluto pulls out a pair of contacts and hands them to Mousse, explaining how to put them on. The near sighted Amazon male does so and blinks, " Thank you, honored senshi, how may I be of service? "

" You can help protect Sailor Saturn until she recovers from her mental scars. She will be leery of her peers as Uranus and Neptune have sexually abused her, it was only recently that I could take action, otherwise the consequences would have been too extreme. She is in the care of Ranma Saotome and he is the only one who can truly help her heal from this, and she trusts him. When you meet her, tell her of your curse immediately. " Sailor Pluto says.

" I understand. " Mousse says.

Shampoo looks at Sailor Pluto, " Where I need go? "

Sailor Pluto directs her and calls the Starlights to tell them of her arrival and her water based curse. Cologne looks at her, " This is most distressing news, whom will you get to replace them? "

" For Neptune I'm thinking Kasumi Tendo, Uranus, Ranma would be the best choice, but that would be insulting to him, he's had enough shit happen in his life. Ukyo Kounji is my choice for Uranus, as she is experienced with a sword like weapon, has extensive martial arts training, and has the right personality for the job. Akane is too volatile, Nabiki is too scheming, and Kodachi is well, psychotic, to say the least. " Pluto says as she detransforms. Mousse would be observing for a while, at least until he could assess the situation. Shampoo had already left, bonbori in hand.

" I agree with your reasoning, Ranma has had enough shit happen to him and does not need to be forced into a fuku, he wouldn't appreciate it, at all. Ukyo is a fine pick, though she will need some more training. Restoring her femininity will go a long way towards getting her to be more level headed. What her father did to her was just as bad as all the havoc Genma has wrought over the years, Ranma is still paying for it. "

" Oh, I know, Ranma is a being of Order, like you, me, and the scouts, he's been lucky to have you to train him. Not even the princess draws as much trouble to her. " Setsuna mutters.

" Then there's the boy's mother and that seppuku contract. " Cologne states.

Setsuna's eye starts to twitch at this, " That damn red head still hasn't torn that damn thing up. I knew she was crazy, but her idea of manly is just ludicrous. Every other female would think that a guy with mistresses was a player, lower than scum, not Nodoka, however. How the hell did he end up with them for parents? "

" That's what I'd like to know, Set-chan. "

Setsuna groans at this, only one person called her Set-chan, " Urd, you mean you don't know how Ranma ended up with the parents he did. "

The Norn of the Past sighs as she joins the soiree, " No, I don't and neither does my father. Kami is working overtime to try and find the answer to that particular question. By all means Ranma, if anything should have been born as Hotaru's brother, a protector for her, that was what was planned and then everything went screwy. Something caused a cluster fuck with Yggdrasil ( AN: Not sure on the spelling there, don't feel like looking it up right now) and we're still trying to discern the cause and understand all of the ramifications. "

" Great, just what we needed. Can't anything ever go smoothly? " Setsuna grumbles, she was about to break out the Neptunian Brandy, and that was some seriously hard core liquor.

Urd groans, " If I ever find who screwed with things this thoroughly, even if they're dead I will make sure they're reincarnated as a rat. "

Cologne sighs, " So, Ranma was supposed to be rewarded and instead we have some immortal with a hidden agenda most likely screwing around with the tapestry of time in order to get what they want, I hope Kami finds out who and smites them. "

" Agreed, Bell is working on present threats, and Bell is trying to find the other Sol system senshi. There were others in this system, they will most likely be needed. Skuld, well she's trying to make it so a favorable future is still in the works. " Urd says.

Setsuna snarls at this, " Damn interference. Kami-sama, what did I do to deserve this kind of headache and why did my daughter have to suffer like this? "

" Neither of you deserved any of this. Uranus and Neptune weren't supposed to do this, however it's entirely too late to fix any of this. I have the others working long and hard on the problem, I needed a break, and besides, I have to oversee the trial of Uranus and Neptune since none of the queens are still around, and Usagi doesn't know how to proceed. Kakyu will be helping with this and Galaxia, well, she's here to keep them in line, as she can easily kick their asses several times over if necessary. As for Ranma, he was the Saturnian Knight, the Silence Knight, Hotaru's older brother. Which is why he can't be a senshi. " Kami says, popping in.

" No ideas about who caused this yet, Dad? " Urd asks.

" Nothing definite at this time. " Kami says.

Setsuna looks at Kami, " I hate that this had to happen, especially to my daughter and I've already switched guardianship of Hotaru over to me, being the time guardian does have some perks though I suspect that Bell helped me. "

" She did, and the story will be that they were friends you trusted to watch over your foster daughter while you were away. Chibi-Usa is filling Hotaru in on this story right now, as she didn't want the authorities to take Hotaru away from where she feels safe, and unfortunately Nerima is the safest place for her. " Kami states.

" What about all of Ranma's rivals? " Cologne asks.

" Well, this is where it gets tricky, Ryoga is dealt with easily enough, we don't need to worry about Mousse, as he is going to be protecting Hotaru. Pantyhose Taro will be a bigger headache to deal with. " Kami says.

" Happosai? " Setsuna asks.

" I've redirected the letch to a convent, I know, not moral, but it will keep him out of the way for a while. " Kami states.

" The Kunos? " Urd asks her father.

Kami grimaces, " How the hell they became that delusional I don't know. Tatewaki I'll be sending to a kendo camp until Hotaru is better able to handle the insanity of Ranma's life. Ryoga, well, I'll have him crop up when Ranma's alone and Ranma can explain the situation. Ryoga has a good heart, he'll help protect Hotaru and curtail his death threats to Ranma, he'll switch to screaming out, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A REMATCH, RANMA SAOTOME! PREPARE TO LOSE! " Kami actually did a very good impression of Ryoga, but he is Kami after all.

" Okay, that takes care of the lost boy and delusional boy problems, but what about Kodachi? " Setsuna asks.

Kami groans, " I'll make arrangements to ship her off to an all girl's school and hopefully she'll get put into a psych ward once she's out of Nerima and the Kuno name doesn't have as much sway. "

" Once whomever is responsible for this cluster fuck that is Ranma's life is found I suggest we give said person to Ranma to deal with, he did kill Saffron after all. " Urd states.

Kami smirks, " I like the way you think, Urd, you may get your first class status back yet. "

Urd grins at this, " Now, how do we keep Genma from messing around with Hotaru, and how do we keep Nodoka from getting ideas as well? "

Setsuna smirks, " Leave that to me. They will not influence my daughter in any way, shape, or form. I won't let them. Sailor Pluto will pay them a visit, as well as Nabiki Tendo. The Ice Queen is not going to be selling information on my daughter if she wants the offer I'm going to make her. "

" Okay, any other threats we need to think about? " Cologne asks.

Hotaru looks at her best friend after she was done crying, " Chibi-Usa, did you know about this? "

" Hell no, otherwise I would never have left you without a way to contact me. Taru-chan, you can trust Kasumi, she's sweet inside and out, unlike Neptune. Now, Pluto has asked Ami's mom to examine you, I'll be with you the whole time. Plus, the story is that Michiru and Haruka were your governesses and took advantage of your foster mom's trust, which is Pluto, okay. Ranma you can definitely trust. " Chibi-Usa says.

Hotaru nods, " Let them come in. "

Chibi-Usa flips open her communicator, " Ami, send your mom up, okay, Taru's ready. "

She gets an affirmative reply and closes her communicator again, " You'll be fine. Saeko-san is trustworthy. " Chibi-Usa says.

Hotaru nods and Saeko goes slowly while treating Hotaru, knowing that she'd been hurt badly by women. Only Chibi-Usa's presence was keeping the girl calm. Saeko was appalled at the condition Hotaru was in, she was also the only parent in the know about the girls and she would be reporting her findings directly to Usagi, she'd taken dental impressions which would nail Michiru's ass to the wall. Hotaru was lucky Ranma found her when he did. He'd done a good job of patching her up and warming her up. Hotaru was malnourished, she had several lacerations and contusions that no normal girl would have survived, and the shape her privates was in, well, being a scout would save Hotaru's ability to have children. It was that bad, no wonder Ranma was so protective of her, and no wonder Hotaru had latched on to Ranma, he was safe.

Saeko had heard of Ranma and knew Ranma would do everything in his power to keep Hotaru safe, and Saeko would lay down some rules of her own with Akane Tendo, she'd heard of Akane and her nasty temper, once she was done Saeko seeks out Akane, " Akane, you will keep your temper in check, do you understand me, or I will have you committed until you do. I will not have you being a danger to Hotaru or her recovery, both physically and mentally, plus, if you threaten Ranma or Hotaru then Chibi-Usa will send you into orbit. "

Ranma blinks, " So, my future student is protective of her future sensei, good to know. Chibi-Usa is from the future, as I'm sure you know, Saeko-san. "

Saeko smiles, " Indeed, so she told you. Good, Chibi-Usa is more than capable of protecting Hotaru as she was trained by you, she even said she threatened to destroy a wing of the palace an hour if her parents didn't allow her to come back in time to help Hotaru through this, not to mention she wanted to beat up on Uranus and Neptune, I can only imagine how pissed she was when she found out. "

Akane and Nabiki both blanch at this, a girl that could do what Ranma could and was a Sailor Senshi as well, this did not bode well for either of them, and it also had to mean that Hotaru was a Sailor Senshi too. Nabiki swore right then that she would not sell any information about any of the Sailor Senshi and Akane decided that she would take up meditation so she would not piss off the Sailor Senshi from the future. Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki head out to school while Chibi-Usa makes use of the dojo and spars with Genma. " Come on, old man, ya gotta be better than that. " Chibi-Usa taunts.

Genma groans, darn that boy for training her so well, she was a prime example of the Saotome School of Anything Goes Martial Arts. She knew when to trash talk and when to attack, Ranma had trained her well, or he would. Time travel was so confusing. Needless to say, Chibi-Usa won, " My son will end up training you well. "

" Thank you, Baka Panda. " Chibi-Usa says.

" Did he tell you everything? " Genma groans.

" He did. Are there any practice glaives here? " Chibi-Usa asks.

" I'm not sure, let's ask Tendo. " Genma replies.

Chibi-Usa nods and they go to find Soun. Soun thinks about Chibi-Usa's question for a moment, " We don't have a practice glaive but we do have practice naginatas. " Soun says.

" That should work for Hotaru to practice with, she uses a glaive normally. I want her to have something to do once she's healed up, unless you lazy asses can get some students in here and buy a practice glaive. I mean seriously, you should not be relying on Nabiki to keep the dojo afloat. " Chibi-Usa states firmly.

" Well, Tendo, let's go drum up some business, there has to be someone who needs self-defense lessons. " Genma states.

" Too true, she's right, we need to get our acts together before the master decides to take us on another training trip. " Soun says.

Chibi-Usa stretches and smirks, " I would recommend actually training Akane and correcting her pathetic form as well as making sure that she gets reprimanded for angry outbursts, she should not be allowed to abuse Ranma like she has been and if you don't correct that behavior, Tendo-san, I will, painfully, so she remembers the lesson. "

Soun sighs at this, " You're right, Akane does need some serious anger management, she needs to stop how she is treating Ranma as how she treats Ranma could and should be viewed as abusive, anywhere else she would have been arrested for her behavior. "

Usagi sighs as she goes over the words for the binding incantation again, they were in Latin and she had to get them just right before she could even attempt the binding. The Starlights, Sailor Mau, and Galaxia were all guarding the two senshi to be put on trial. It had been a long time since any senshi in the Sol system had been put on trial, and she was not looking forward to this. Though she was more disappointed in herself, as she hadn't noticed the shiny coat that the pair had worn around her. She should have known with the way Hotaru always stayed close to either her or Setsuna at the Senshi meetings.

" Ami-chan, do I have the pronunciation right for this? " Usagi asks.

" Yes, you finally do, you will need to say it twice, once for Uranus and once for Neptune. " Ami says, they were all at lunch and Usagi knew she had to bind their powers as soon as possible.

The four senshi in attendance at Crossroads Sr. High all look up when they hear an explosion, " Dear Selene, don't tell me they've managed to escape. "

Ami already has her computer out and she curses in her native Mercurian hotly, " Unfortunately they have. Makoto, go get Rei. The rest of us will have to intercept, we have to down them again, and Chibi-Usa needs to stay where she is, otherwise the firefly will be vulnerable. "

Makoto goes one way while Minako, Usagi, and Ami head for an isolated alcove, " Moon Eternal Make… Up! "

" Mercury Crystal Power Make…Up! "

" Venus Crystal Power Make… Up! "

Upon reaching the problem area Venus smirks, " Venus Love Me Chain! "

" Mercury Aqua Rhapsody! "

" Moon Tiara Action! "

" Nice timing, girls. " Sailor Mau says.

" Star Gentle Creator! "

" Star Sensitive Inferno! "

" Star Serious Laser! "

" Venus Rolling Heart Vibration! "

Uranus and Neptune dodge all of this and then a girl with purple hair leaps in and swings one of her club like weapons, " You molesters, right. I no like molesters. " Shampoo says as she follows her swing up with a mule kick aimed at Sailor Neptune. Shampoo dodges her attack and swings her other bonbori, at the same time blocking Uranus' attack on her with her right leg, " You no Chinese Amazon, you weak. "

It was a testament to how long Shampoo had been around Ranma, she had picked up the art of trash talking. Fighter joins her in dealing with Uranus with Healer, Maker, and Sailor Mau go after Neptune. The best bet was to isolate the pair from each other, individually they were strong, together they were damn near unbeatable.

Jupiter joins the effort to subdue Uranus while Mars helps with dealing with Neptune. Mercury and Venus stayed with Sailor Moon so that when the time came they'd be able to protect her while she used the binding incantation. Shampoo gains Uranus' attention by nearly braining her with a bonbori and Jupiter goes into a sweep kick. Uranus managed to perform a back handspring and keep her feet and dodges Fighter's next attack, a roundhouse punch, but failed to stop the subsequent knee to her gut. Jupiter and Shampoo both nail her with a spin kick and Fighter calls out, " Odango, now. "

The Latin words roll off of her tongue easily and Uranus screams in outrage as she can no longer feel her powers. Neptune redoubles her efforts upon hearing her koi's fate and she manages to get free of the group surrounding her, nailing Healer in the throat with a vicious kick. Healer drops and Maker goes to look after Healer, this left Mars and Mau to deal with Neptune. " Mars Celestial Fire Surround! "

" Mau Lion Slash! "

" Violin Tide! " Neptune counters with.

" Moon, we need Pluto! " Mars calls out.

" Oak Evolution! "

" Flame Sniper! "

" Deep Submerge! "

The attacks cancel each other out and the senshi dealing with Neptune, which now included Jupiter, curse at the fact that she could cancel out all of their attacks. A golden rose lashes past Neptune and the senshi of the seas curses, especially when she follows the trajectory of the rose back, " Star of Dreams, Earth is my guardian, I am Sailor Earth. "

A girl with long dark hair and tiger blue eyes can be seen. Her senshi uniform was similar to the Sol senshi, the front bow was golden, the back bow was red, her boots were blue, the body was white, naturally, the gloves were white with yellow stripes at the end, the skirt and scarf were brown, the gem in her tiara was golden, as was the gem in her front bow. She held a glaive horizontally in front of her, and she stood on a lamppost. " You weren't supposed to be reincarnated. " Neptune snaps.

Sailor Earth just looks at her, " Leave her to me, this is my planet, regardless of what Endymion thinks. Saturn is a friend of mine and what you did to her is unforgivable. Gaea help you in this fight, because I will not go easy on you. "

" Neptune Deep Submerge! "

Sailor Earth jumps off of the lamppost and calls out while slashing her glaive sideways, " Dream Shockwave! "

The instant her feet hit the ground, as Neptune had dodged her attack, Sailor Earth spins her glaive over her head and slams it down shouting, " Terra Crusher! "

Neptune leaps over this and goes in close, only to pull back as she just missed getting gutted by Earth's glaive. The Terran senshi smirks at Neptune, " If I were you I'd just surrender now, not even Uranus was ever able to beat me. "

" Still as full of yourself as ever, Earth. " Neptune quips back.

Earth shakes her head at this, when would these Outer bitches learn that she could kick ass with the best of them. She plants her glaive and vaults into the air, over Neptune, she lands and starts twirling her glaive in front of her, the faster it spun the more a golden glow started to surround it. Neptune starts to charge up her attack when Earth calls out, " Dream Vortex! "

Neptune screams as that attack slams home and Earth quickly chants out the binding incantation, as this was her planet, " Shampoo of the Chinese Amazons, I thank you for your assistance. Sailor Moon, you'll find the Terran symbol on your communicator only now. Only call on me when the chips are really down, as I don't really play well with other senshi, like Mars. I defend the Earth from Toyama. Sayonara. "

" Whoa, she is good. " Jupiter says.

" She should be, she fights alongside the Ronins, the leader is her twin. " Pluto says suddenly, " Now, let's get these two back in lock up, where they belong. How did they get out anyhow? "

Fighter sighs, " We're actually still trying to figure that out. "

Pluto curses under her breath at this, " Kami-sama, would you please find the idiot whom is making all of our lives hell? "

" Wait, you know Kami? " Sailor Moon asks.

" Hai, I was just in a meeting with him and his daughter Urd, the Norn of the past. Apparently everything has become one giant cluster fuck, someone is playing with us, and it would have to be an immortal and I don't like it. Bell must have sent Earth your way, knowing that I wouldn't get here fast enough. " Pluto states.

" Who's this Bell you speak of? " Mercury asks.

" Belldandy, better known as Verdandi, the Norn of the present. " Pluto replies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Oh! My Goddess, or the brief mention of the Ronins.

Author's Note: I used the Americanized attacks as I think they sound better. Prustan wished me to use the Japanese names so I am. I'm using Maker's attack from the manga, as I like how that sounds better.


	3. Chapter 3

Ranma, Akane, and Nabiki all stare in shock when they see their fathers actually training students. Chibi-Usa smirks at their stunned expressions, " I had a chat with them, the students are so we can get some practice glaives at the dojo, as that's Hotaru's weapon of choice. "

" Care to spar with me, Chibi-Usa? " Ranma asks her.

" Sure, I have nothing better to do at the moment, sensei. " Chibi-Usa says with a shrug.

They head out by the koi pond and bow to each other before starting the spar. Ranma made the first move, testing out his future student's response time, she grins as she dodges at the very last moment possible, " That was something mama taught me. I incorporated it into the style so I always dodge at the last moment, I've discovered it throws off a lot of potential opponents. "

" Yeah, I can see that. I'll figure that out soon enough. " Ranma says.

Chibi-Usa was able to keep pace with him and Akane stares at her in shock, Akane was forced to face the truth, that she was a mediocre martial artist at the most. Nabiki gulps as she watches Chibi-Usa match Ranma's pace in her civilian form. She could only imagine how fast she would be in her senshi form against Ranma, and Ranma would probably enjoy the challenge of facing down a senshi in a friendly spar. As the pair trade blows Soun and Genma are going over the basics of the Anything Goes style with their students, once it was decided which school would suit them better they'd divide them between the ground based Tendo style and the air based Saotome style.

Hotaru is sleeping soundly though she was now allowing Kasumi to come near her to change her bandages and to feed her. She could see that Chibi-Usa was right, that Kasumi was a genuinely nice person inside and out. As she slept she dreamt of her past in the Silver Millennium and remembered something astonishing. The fact that she had, had an older brother whom looked exactly like Ranma and was one of the few knights to have a power level comparable to the hime. Queen Serenity had tread lightly with the Silence Knight as he could kill with a single look if he so willed it.

No wonder Hotaru had felt safe with Ranma the instant she had calmed down, plus he'd had the same curse back then as he'd told Beryl to go screw herself when she wanted him to be hers. Not many had, had the guts to do that. In fact only he and Earth had done so on a regular basis. Yes, Hotaru also remembered Sailor Earth. However, she also remembered Sailors Turquoise, Topaz, Emerald, and Sapphire, the four most powerful, next to the hime Sol system senshi. There were other Sailor gems as well, but those four were the leaders. Sailor Emerald had been in charge of them all and handled the day to day decisions. Sailor Sapphire had been in charge of intelligence. Sailor Turquoise did most of the training for the new gems, as there were several of certain semi-precious gems out there. Sailor Topaz had been in charge of the etiquette and decorum lessons.

Sailor Gems didn't answer to Queen Serenity per se, they protected the Silver Millennium as they saw fit. The Sailor Enforcers acted as Internal Affairs for all of the Silver Millennium, including the gems. Hotaru only knew as much as she did because she had spent a lot of summers guarding the Time Gates so Setsuna-mama could have a break from it all. If the gems had been around then maybe things could have been different. No one really knew why the gems had been created to begin with. The Enforcers, well, that was well known and Queen Serenity hadn't liked them as they kept her honest. They'd threatened to remove her from the throne once. She'd sent them all on scouting missions and the Silver Millennium had fallen to Beryl, as she'd refused to allow the gems to help out.

The hime had made a wish on the crystal before her death allowing all senshi to be reincarnated once again. The gems were the only group of senshi to have male and female members, as the gem chose who suited it best. Now, if only the other Sol system senshi could be found.

Alana Jo Jinn looks around Nerima in feigned disinterest. She'd decided to come here and see why so much chaos seemed to inhabit this particular area of Japan. She'd heard through the senshi grapevine that Sailor Saturn had sought refuge here from the two senshi that had turned from the path of love and justice. She would have never thought that Uranus and Neptune would stray, but then again heaven was in an uproar. She'd heard through the divine grapevine, being the daughter of Ares and Xena in her previous life, that some immortal was messing with the very fabric of time itself for some purpose. If that particular rumor was true then something major was going to go down soon.

Her short brown hair moved gently in the breeze as her silvery gray eyes reflected her inner worry, she'd have to send Tala in, as intelligence gathering was more of her department. Every instinct she had was screaming at her that something big was about to happen. She flips open her communicator, " This is Alana, I think Tala needs to dig into this situation more thoroughly, just by my feelings alone some seriously bad shit is going to go down and we need to be prepared. "

" I hear you, koi, I'll be sending her into Nerima. Emerald is already stationed in Juuban, watching over that situation. "

" I'll be back soon, Lexi, my glittering topaz. "

" I'll be waiting. " Alexandrite " Lexi" Leigh Thompson says.

Alana jumps up onto a roof and wait for Tala Mitchells, in this life to show up, " That bad huh? " Tala asks.

" My battle instincts are screaming at me, Tala. With Saturn in this area we need to be prepared. Though she is in the protection of the Silence Knight once again. " Alana says.

Tala's hair turned brown, indicating that she was nervous or worried. Tala's hair changed color with her moods. Anyone who knew her knew to steer clear when her hair was red, a clear indicator that she was fully pissed off. Most people assumed her hair was orange because she was normally in a constant state of irritation. Tala was the gemstone of Illusion, Sailor Sapphire, partner both as a senshi and in life to Sailor Emerald. The gems weren't like most military forces out there, they didn't care about sexual orientation in the least.

Belldandy smiles as the gems start to get involved, hopefully they could turn the situation around before things got completely out of hand. Of course she still had to track down the Enforcers and the rest of the Knights as well. Someone was working very hard to try and take down everything that the senshi had accomplished. Usagi herself had saved the entire universe recently. Sailor Earth helped the Ronins out with their battles, and fought some of her own as well. A lot of the serious threats she stopped from ever setting foot on Earth.

The senshi were very instrumental to humanity's continued survival. Without the senshi the Earth would fall and life would pretty be extinct in the Sol system. This just couldn't happen, so here she was working long and hard to find and influence the Sol senshi into taking action.

Usagi sighs as she looks at her senshi, " Setsuna, do you have any ideas for whom can become Sailors Uranus and Neptune? "

" Hai, I do hime. Kasumi Tendo will be Sailor Neptune and Ukyo Kounji will be Sailor Uranus. Ukyo has some training and Kasumi can be trained properly, she is a master in the kitchen, and more importantly she just goes with the flow of life. She doesn't try to control it she just goes with it, though she will try to redirect a dangerous current in the wa of her life and her household. She can always tell when something is seriously amiss in her home. Hotaru is in good hands in the Tendo home, not to mention Chibi-Usa is not going to allow any harm to come to Hotaru. " Setsuna answers.

" Can you tell us anything else about Sailor Earth? " Rei asks the time/space senshi.

Setsuna sighs, " Sailor Earth was never a part of the hime's court officially, she acted as an ambassador, but she mostly fought alongside the bearers of Talpa's armor as the Ancient One, as the Ronins know of him, divided the demon lord Talpa's Mystic Armor into nine separate armors, each drawing strength from a certain aspect of the human spirit. The elemental armors had stronger traits and therefore were not as easily swayed, the four seasonal armors however were easily swayed and were in Talpa's hands until recently when the Ronins and Sailor Earth finally defeated him for good. This would have happened at around the same time as you five defeated Doom Phantom. "

" I get it she helps them because we have Tuxedo Mask to help us. " Minako says firmly.

" Hai, you are correct, plus she and Mars just never got along and no one really knows why that is. " Setsuna says.

" Are there other senshi we need to know about? " Ami asks.

" There's the Sailor Gems whom were independent contractors who defended the Silver Millennium as Queen Serenity was too much of a pacifist, sorry, hime. Then there were also the Sailor Enforcers, Silver Millennium Internal Affairs. They too draw their powers from the Sol System planets, and were made incorruptible by the power of the Crystal, they were to stamp out problems within the Silver Millennium, and if that meant killing the current Lunar royal then they would and install the next in line to the throne. There was also the Planetary Knights, this is the category Mamoru falls into. They were generally not as powerful as the senshi with a few exceptions, such as the Silence and Death Knights. " Setsuna says in response to Ami's question.

" So, is there a Terran Enforcer? " Makoto asks Setsuna.

" No, as Earth was not part of the Silver Millennium, no matter what Endymion says, as his cousin was the true ruler, and he knows it. " Setsuna answers Makoto.

Mamoru sighs, " I know, my cousin wanted to be a part a Usa-ko's court but Queen Serenity wouldn't allow it, so my cousin swore Earth would never join the Silver Millennium, Serenity thought Usa-ko falling for me would get around that but it doesn't. "

" So you mean we have to get her permission to build Crystal Tokyo here on Earth? " Usagi asks.

" No, she'll allow us to build the Kingdom here, but we are not to force the people of Earth to do anything, those that are reborn of the planets and remember, that is one thing, and if we reestablish the planets then if they choose to emigrate then she won't stop them, as it will give her time to heal the Earth from what has been done to it. " Mamoru says.

" I get it, we'd essentially have to pay her rent for being here. " Minako states.

" Correct, as long as you senshi would continue to protect the Earth she'll allow it, we've talked every so often. " Mamoru says.

" Essentially what we've been led to believe was a mere glossing over of the facts. Apparently Queen Serenity did not want us knowing of all this. " Rei states.

" Which begs the question of what else has been hidden from us. " Ami says.

Setsuna blinks, Ami was right, what else had been hidden that they needed to know about and soon. The gates weren't showing her much right now due to the future being in constant motion.

Kami-sama looks at the data before him and curses. Whoever was doing this was making his immortal life hell. He'd even asked Hild if she could help him out and she was running into the same kind of dead ends he was, which meant they were dealing with someone very wily indeed. He'd almost swear this had the markings of… but no, she had been dealt with by the first group of Enforcers, she couldn't be back. Kami starts searching along these lines and curses up a storm at the results. " Urd! "

His daughter appears immediately, " Yes, Kami. "

" The Enforcers have to be found now. I know who is behind this fiasco, and they were the only ones capable of dealing with her. "

" Who is it, father? " Urd asks.

" Princess Tranquility of the Moon. Everyone had thought she'd been dealt with properly, but apparently not. " Kami replies.

" Great, a power hungry Lunar royal is screwing around with all of us. Mara may just join me in hunting her ass down. " Urd mutters.

Rina Aino, cousin to Minako looks around surreptitiously as a chill runs down her spine. Something evil was in the air and she was starting to get worried. Sure Ryo could handle himself, he'd proven it several times over the course of fighting Talpa, dealing with Shikaisen, and dealing with the Black Inferno Armor. Her blonde hair was held back by a blue ribbon and she was currently wearing an orange halter top with denim shorts and orange strap sandals. Ryo Sanada looks up as his girlfriend approaches, she seemed distracted. Suddenly an explosion rocks downtown Toyama, and Rina leaps straight up into the air, over the explosion and landing next to Ryo, " I do not appreciate assassination attempts. Whoever you are, show your cowardly ass now! " Rina snaps out angrily.

Ryo blinks, " Rina, what are you talking about, you can't fight, leave it to me. "

" How quaint, Lust, you haven't told your boyfriend about your job yet. Too bad he's going to die before you can. "

Rina's blue eyes snap with temper as she pulls out her transformation wand, similar in style to the Outer Norm wands, " Venus Planet Power! "

A ring of stars, similar to an outer transformation, appears around her, and her pose ends like Neptune's, " Like hell you'll kill him, bitch! "

" Saturn's already out of commission. "

Lust Venus' eyes narrow, " Explains why Earth's in a pissy mood lately. She doesn't like anyone messing with Saturn. Now, who the hell are you? "

Ryo just shrugs at seeing his girlfriend turn into a senshi and calls forth his subarmor, he would not be going down without a fight.

Ranma walks into his room, " So, how ya doing, Hotaru? "

" Better now that Chibi-Usa's here. I know she'll stay until I'm over this. " Hotaru says.

" I'm just glad I found ya when I did. " Ranma says.

" So am I. Do you think you can train me? My stamina sucks due to several different factors. "

" I'll train ya, and I might be able ta do something about that stamina problem of yours. " Ranma says.

" Really? " Hotaru asks him.

" Yes, really. In fact why don't you working on meditation while you're on bed rest. This way you can start to deal with your inner demons on your own terms. " Ranma says.

" I suppose you're right. " Hotaru says and starts to find her center. She knew she needed to heal mentally fast, trouble was coming or was already there.

Ranma observes her and realizes that she had ample experience with meditation, just probably not for this particular reason. She probably meditated more for keeping her powers in check, well, now she'd have to use it to regain her emotional stability. She'd spoken with the psychiatrist that had come and he'd agreed to come to the Tendo home once every week. Ranma decides to join her in meditating, needing some time to de-stress from all the craziness that was his life. He honestly didn't know how he had managed to survive this long.

As he falls deeper into his mind he comes across a door he hadn't seen before and after looking at it curiously, opens it to find an opulent looking room filled with reds and silvers, and there was a training matt in one part of the room. Plus, there was a wall dedicated to weapons, katanas, glaives, no-datchi's, naginatas, shuriken, kunai, and sais were just some of the weapons he could name and he had trained with each of them if only to be able to dodge them. He walks in further and blinks at the portrait on the wall, it was a picture of him, Hotaru, another teenaged girl and two adults. " I was wondering when you would find your way here, Ranma Saotome. "

Ranma whips around and blinks, " Ittai nan! "

" I'm your previous incarnation, Prince Umbra of Saturn, the Silence Knight, and Sailor Saturn's older brother. How your life ended up so screwed up I don't know. "

" Who's the other girl? "

" Princess Dana of Saturn, Sailor Darkness Saturn, a Sailor Enforcer. The Enforcers were Silver Millennium Internal Affairs. " Umbra answers his current incarnation.

" So, there were more than just the senshi that have been on the news. " Ranma states.

" Correct. If you'd like, I can teach you how to use my powers. "

Ranma grins, " Sign me up, sensei. Hopefully yer nothin' like my pop. "

Umbra blinks, " I'm nowhere close to his level of depravity when it comes to training, there are ways to become a phenomenal martial artist without nearly killing the trainee. I'd like to introduce him to mother, Queen Hadia of Saturn. "

As Umbra begins Ranma's lessons Hotaru has come out of her meditation to find Ranma still deep in his. The royal sigil of Saturn was lit up upon his forehead and glowing gently. Nii-chan must be teaching his current incarnation how to use his powers. She'd heard from Chibi-Usa that his fighting prowess was just as strong as it had been during the Silver Millennium. She'd already reconnected with her past life. Hotaru slowly gets to her feet and makes her way to the bathroom, Saeko-san had said she could move to perform necessary functions. Using the facilities was a necessary function.

Sailor Lust Venus in the meantime has just been slammed into an office building and Ryo manages to hold off this latest threat until Lust Venus was back on her feet. She leaps into the air and shouts, " Crescent Beam Smash! " She was already setting up for her next attack when she landed and she launches it instantly. One Love and Beauty Shock later her opponent goes sailing. Lust Venus smirks at this and sets herself for the next salvo, " I will admit, you are much better than I thought, even your boyfriend is more of a threat than I thought he would be, but you can't beat me. "

Lust Venus, her colors the same but in different places glares at the bitch before her. Where Minako's fuku was orange Rina's was blue, where Minako's was yellow Rina's was orange, and where Minako's was blue Rina's was yellow, other than that they were pretty much the same, only Lust Venus had more kick ass power than Norm Venus did. " Love Tempest! "

Her opponent curses as this attack hits her hard, " Dammit, you weren't supposed to know that one. I'll be back, Lust Venus. "

Lust Venus sighs at this, " Why in the name of Aphrodite did she go after me? "

" I don't know, aijin, but we need to tell the others about this, and fast. " Ryo says.

" Hai, I know. This doesn't bode well, we need Blaze Mars and no one seems to know where she is, not even her own half-sister, though to be fair Rei doesn't know Rachel is the Martian Enforcer. " Lust Venus says as they both roof hop away. So much for their date.

Karly Starcher, Sailor Emerald, the Sailor Senshi of transmutation looks around her carefully, she hated being separated from Tala but it was for a good purpose. The red haired senshi was currently at the mall but she could feel that something was off and if necessary Sailor Emerald was going to make a comeback. Her fuku was silver and gold in color except for the gem in her bow. The bows were gold, the skirt and scarf were silver. She too wielded a time staff, only hers was made of emerald with sapphires where Pluto's had garnets. Her boots were like Saturn's and they were silver in color as well.

The head of operations for the gems grins when she reaches the lingerie department of the current store she was in and gets the barely there sapphire blue negligée. She wanted to be able to surprise Tala when she got home, and Tala loved surprises like this. She quickly stuffs her purchases in her subspace pocket when she hears the screams and races for the trouble site. She curses long and loud in Mauan, Tala's native language from Silver Millennium times. The current youma looked like a monster school dropout. She heads for the ladies room and quickly checks to make sure she's alone before grabbing her broach and holding it up high, shouting out, " Emerald Gem Crystal Power! "

Soon Super Sailor Emerald stood ready and she races for the youma, forgoing the speech she elects just to attack, " Emerald Ice Fan Blast! "

The youma roars as it is hit and attacks. " Emerald Icefire Freeze! "

The youma is blasted back and Sailor Emerald sets herself for a long battle. Where the hell were the norm senshi? Didn't Venus worship the mall and everything in it? Sailor Emerald grunts as she slams through a shop window, grimacing at the several lacerations her arms now sported. Damn youma was going to pay for the indignity. Normally she always had Tala by her side in battle and they could cover each other. In another part of the mall another female teen with long garnet red hair and mauve colored eyes( AN: Think Umi Ryuuzaki from Rayearth for how she looks, only with what I said for coloring) looks up startled.

Enedred Showna being the name of the girl ducks into a changing room, checks to make sure there are no security cameras and then holds up her broach, shouting out, " Garnet Gem Star Power! "

Sailor Garnet, whose fuku colors were a deep garnet red for the skirt and scarf, and silver for the bows races off, as she was on the second level, " Hey, ugly, up here! "

" Who the hell are you? " the youma asks the new senshi on the scene.

" I am gem of dimensions, Sailor Garnet! For dimensional tranquility everywhere, I will obliterate evil! "

Sailor Emerald rolls her eyes at this but takes advantage of the opening offered to her, " Emerald Icefire Engulf! "

" Garnet Dimensional Slash! "

The youma howls in pain as these two attacks hit it and sends a shockwave of power out. Sailor Garnet is knocked off of the railing she had been perched on, on the upper level, and Sailor Emerald slams into a cement post, hard, and a sickening crack is heard. " Garnet Dimensional Rift! "

With the youma trapped in its own personal pocket dimension Sailor Garnet races over to check on Sailor Emerald. " Oh, fuck, this isn't good. "

Blood was beginning to pool under Sailor Emerald's head and Sailor Garnet knew if she wasn't healed soon then all was lost. She grabs her communicator and hits the symbol for Earth, " Yeah, what's up, Garnet. "

" Emerald, she's hurt, bad, and needs to be healed immediately. " Garnet says.

She can see Sailor Earth's eyes open up wide, " Kuso, I never thought anything could take her down. I'm sending Halo to you now, he should be able to get her out of critical danger. Tell Sapphire she'll be with me, we'll keep her here until she recovers. You now have to keep an eye on things in Juuban, okay. "

A guy in green subarmor appears just as Garnet ends the transmission. He winces, " Ah, hell, Tals will kill me if I let her die. "

" Prince Sage of Mau, it's been awhile. " Sailor Garnet says.

Sage sighs as he sets to work on healing Sailor Emerald, " I know, but the normal senshi weren't permitted to know of the gems or enforcers. Earth and we guys knew because we weren't under Queen Serenity's control, we fought for the Ancient One. She should be fine. Her own healing factor should be able to handle the rest of the damage without a problem. "

" Can't you tell Tala her lover has been hurt? " Sailor Garnet asks him.

" Tell Topaz and have Topaz tell Sapphire. " Sage suggests and teleports out with the injured senshi. Sailor Garnet races off and on a roof six blocks away hits Topaz's symbol, which was similar to Venus'.

" Garnet, you're active? " Topaz asks.

" Hai, Emerald's been injured and is with Earth and the Ronins, she'll recover, I just don't want to tell Sapphire. Prince Sage suggested I have you tell her. "

Topaz grimaces at this, leave it to Sage to put her in the way of Tala's wrath, and she knew she had to do it, as Sage had ways of getting the gems to do things. Didn't hurt that his girlfriend was also the heir to the throne of all goodness, which very few even knew of, for good reason. That would make Earth and even bigger target than Moon was. " I'll do it, give me the full report. "

Skuld is currently cursing in every language she knows at what the future is showing her. No way in hell would she allow some trippy, should already be dead, lunar royal screw with the future. Princess Tranquility was going to pay for her manipulations of the time stream. The only good thing was the gems and enforcers, they were throwing several monkey wrenches into Tranquility's plan. Earth would be a major hindrance, especially if she and Sage were able to combine their respective royal powers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Oh! My Goddess, or Ronin Warriors. I do own Earth, Garnet, Emerald, and Sapphire. Turquoise, Alana, is the product of BritishPixie's mind, and Topaz, Lexi, is the brain child of another friend, that I use with full permission.

Author's Note: I know this story is getting a little complicated, but this has Ranma in it, so something chaotic is to be expected. Please vote in my poll for _The Secret of Mars_, I can't continue that story until one girl is a definite winner, and she will be decided with ten votes. Reviews are always appreciated. Thanks to everyone who has faved or alerted my stories or me.


	4. Chapter 4

Lexi Thompson grimaces as she looks at her communicator in trepidation, you never told Sapphire her partner was injured, never. She hits Sapphire's symbol and hopes for the best as Tala had a very nasty temper, " What's up, Lexi? You normally don't call me. " Tala says.

Lexi sighs at this, " Tala, I just recently got a report that Sailors Emerald and Garnet mixed it up in Juuban with a youma. In the course of the battle Emerald was injured badly but Halo was sent to heal her and says she'll make a full recovery. She'll be with Earth and the Ronins until she does. "

Tala's hair turns white and aquamarine striped, aquamarine for worried and white for fear, " Garnet will be patrolling Juuban, right? "

" Yes, and this would be Enedred, as there are several Sailor Garnets, garnet being semi-precious. " Lexi states.

" All right, I'll keep working things on my end, try and find us some more gems to work with, would you? " Tala says and disconnects.

Lexi sighs and thinks, Tala was right they did need to find more of their number and fast, it was sheer dumb luck that Enedred had awoken and been where she was needed to save Emerald.

All the planetary senshi look nervous at Ami's question, as they all knew that she had point, what else had been hidden from them to push Queen Serenity's agenda forward. " Guys, I'm getting an uneasy feeling. Something seriously major is about to go down and I have no clue as to what and where. " Rei says.

Ami starts typing away in her computer, trying to make sense of Rei's impending sense of doom, Rei's feelings were uncannily accurate and they all knew that they needed to be prepared for anything that could potentially come their way. " Dammit, I'm not getting anything and the future is in too much motion for Setsuna to be able to discern anything. Rei, you're going to have to try for a fire reading, and hope to hell you get something from that, that we can work with, otherwise we're screwed. " Ami says.

Everyone stares at her in shock, Ami never swore unless it was in her native Mercurian. She must be frustrated with everything that was happening at the moment.

Hotaru glares at the slop in front of her, not even Minako could mess up food this badly. She was not so hungry that she would eat food that looked like it would fight back. Her meal moved just then and Hotaru leaps back from it fast, pulling her henshin stick. She'd transform and fight it if she had to. It leapt at her just then and Hotaru dives aside, holding her henshin stick up, " Saturn Planet Power! "

The occupants of the Tendo dojo are stunned when Sailor Saturn crashes through the floor only to somersault back and point her glaive at some mutated thing. " Kasumi, did Akane cook for Hotaru? " Ranma asks.

" Oh my, yes, she did. " Kasumi says.

Saturn's eyes widen, " Is she trying to finish what Uranus and Neptune started. What in the name of Saturn is that supposed to be anyhow? "

" With Akane's cooking you never know. " Ranma says solemnly.

" I hate to admit this, but Ranma is right about baby sis' cooking. " Nabiki says.

Saturn slashes the thing with her glaive and de-henshin's. " Kasumi, are there anymore rice balls left? "

Kasumi goes to get Hotaru some food while Ranma works some pressure points on her, ones he knew would only help her. He knew she'd need to be able to at least defend herself without getting too winded.

Darlene Lethal(AN: her last name pronounced lee-thal, the last part rhyming with the name Al), looks around herself warily, being the gem of retribution had its uses, she could feel the emotions pouring off of this new threat, emotions that would only make her stronger. Sailor Onyx was about to make her presence known in a big way. Darlene was currently in Shinjuku and she curses when she finds out that there was a youma attacking, that just pissed her off, " Onyx Gem Crystal Power! "

Soon Super Sailor Onyx is sprinting through the streets to find the trouble area. She hated it when she was caught off guard, this damn youma was going to find out exactly why she was known as the gem of retribution, sure there were other gems of retribution, but none had her power. She was the original gem of retribution. Once in sight of the youma she leaps into the air and shouts out, " Onyx Shockwave! "

The youma tumbles to the ground and she immediately launches her next attack, " Onyx Stone Drop! "

The youma was finished just like that. Sailor Onyx did not appreciate youma appearing wherever she was, it had a tendency to piss her off, and no one pissed her off, though not even she was stupid enough to piss Sailors Emerald and Sapphire off, those two could make you wish you had never been born.

Princess Tranquility curses, these Gems were starting to ruin all her well laid plans and it was starting to piss her off. At least sailor Emerald was down for the count for a while. Still, she needed to get her hands on Sailor Moon's crystal. Of course if the girl got wise she'd biometrically seal it to herself, but she doubted the girl would wise up.

" My lady, we have just heard that the crown princess of all goodness has been reborn but we do not know who she is. "

Tranquility screams at this information, why were the Fates against her.

Belldandy smiles, Princess Tranquility was about to learn that you did not piss off the goddesses of Fate. Sailor Earth and Halo were there best chance for victory and Sailor Earth was more than ready and willing to go toe to toe with Tranquility. Sailor Earth had no fear of anyone like that, she would willingly go to her death if it would save those she loved. Of course, Halo having the crystal Power Sword of Mau made it damn near impossible to kill his soul mate as he would be able to heal her or Strata to rejuvenate her.

The Norns were not going to stand aside while Tranquility did whatever the hell she wanted to do. The fact that she had been able to sneak this in under all of them, including Kami troubled her. They still hadn't ascertained whether or not she had, had help doing this or not. If she had help then this could get really messy. The gods may have to get fully involved in mortal affairs if they were to get out of this with humanity's future intact.

Karla Sanada looks at Sailor Emerald, Karly and sighs, " How long have you been there, Sage? "

" Not long, what has you so worried? "

" I'll have to reveal myself soon, I just know it. The opponent Lust Venus faced is not an opponent I would wish on anyone. If she is who I think she is then it will take both of us at full power to take her down, and I know how the senshi will react to finding out that I'm the ruler of all goodness and they all must ultimately answer to me, including Usagi. "

Sage sighs at this, he knew she was right, he could feel it in the air himself. None of the senshi would like knowing that she had power over them. They'd like it even less when they found out that it was only by her good will that they'd been given as many chances as they had been, that and Karla genuinely liked Usagi and didn't want her to be sad. The blonde Ronin goes over to his girlfriend and pulls her back against him. Things were going to get a lot more complicated and he didn't know if they'd weather the storm and come out whole.

She leans back against him, neither one of them knew what would happen when the truth about Sailor Earth was revealed. The Sailor Gems true purpose had been to hide the identity of the goodness royal family, Karla's own senshi, the color onyx's were to protect her like the planetary senshi protected Usagi. Currently only Blue Onyx and Yellow Onyx were active, the other three were not active and Karla wasn't too concerned about that. She figured she had the armor bearers to protect her, plus, she was a kick ass fighter herself, though he hoped to hell that she would not have to use her scepter.

The Scepter of All Goodness was immensely powerful and if he was not right there with her then she would end up dying, unless she could disassemble it fast enough. Then she would only be extremely weak. He hated either scenario as it put her in extreme danger. If he'd have his way he'd keep her safe, but she was like her brother, if she knew she could help out in a fight then she would, end of discussion. Karla would not sit out of a fight if she knew her help was needed. Ryo was the exact same way, it had to be the wiring in the Sanada/Rekata genetics to cause them to be this way.

" Karla, please promise me that you will not use the scepter without me there right by your side, I would prefer to keep you alive if you don't mind. " Sage murmurs.

" I'm not an idiot, I can't win on my own this time, Sage. Princess Tranquility is not someone to trifle with and I'd like to make sure as hell that she stays gone this time, which means this needs to be done right, with both of us drawing in as much power as we possibly can. " Karla states.

She turns around in his arms, resting her head on his left shoulder. Sage knew then and there that this opponent scared his Karla and not much scared her, at all. She'd faced down Ryo fully pissed off, hell she stares down tornadoes and they turn away from her. He'd seen her face down a demon ten times her size and she'd come out on top. For her to be scared of this foe was major and very telling. Sage tightens his grip slightly, it wasn't often his Karla felt vulnerable but when she did she either came to him or Ryo. She hated feeling vulnerable and even more so she hated mystically charged water, being a fire elemental made life very difficult for her at times. There were times when Sailor Earth would dive for cover behind Cye.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Ronin Warriors, or Oh! My Goddess. I do own all characters that have never appeared in any of the manga or anime.


	5. Chapter 5

After the scare of Akane's cooking things settled down to normal in the Tendo home, well as normal as possible when Ranma is in residence. Although with Soun and Genma teaching classes the dojo was actually starting to bring money in. Soun was also teaching Akane, and he wasn't easy on her, he pointed out her flaws mercilessly until she finally learns how to block them, and he forbid her to summon her mallet until she learned how to control her temper.

Now that Genma had classes to run he wasn't tossing Ranma into the Koi pond to wake him up. Which meant that Ranma was actually getting enough sleep for once and was able to apply himself better in school, plus Chibi-Usa was helping him to study by only letting him train when he answered a question right. This gave him incentive to actually remember the answers. Chibi-Usa was honestly surprised that no one had thought to do this with him before. Nabiki watches this and blinks, the girl from the future knew more about Ranma than someone who had lived with him for a while.

As the study session progresses Chibi-Usa gradually increases the difficulty of the questions and Ranma is still answering them, though she'd throw in a previous one to make sure he retained the information. Now, all she had to do was make sure Hotaru kept doing this with him once she left. Ranma needed to get his grades up and kick ass in college so he could become a licensed instructor of the Martial Arts, that way he'd be able to teach her in the future.

As the study session continues Chibi-Usa's battles sense snap taut, " Ranma, stay here and protect Hotaru and the other noncombatants. I have work to do. "

" I should go. " Ranma says.

" You don't have magical attacks, I do. Besides, you trained me. So it will be like you're in the fight anyhow. Hotaru needs you here. " Chibi-Usa says.

" All right, just promise you will call for help if it gets to be too much. " Ranma says.

" I will. Pink Moon Crystal Power… Make Up! "

Sailor Moon generation two soon stands in front of Ranma and she leaps off, heading for the evil she can sense in the area. She would do everything within her power to protect Hotaru, and there was quite a lot within her power. She was ever so grateful for being trained by Ranma, it gave her so many more options in battle. The girl in the pink fuku drops down on top of the youma with a chestnut roasting on open fire kick combo.

The youma goes sailing back as Sailor Moon II lands and grabs her tiara, doing just like her mother had taught her, " Moon Tiara Magic! "

The youma dodges this attack and Sailor Moon II starts dodging every attack, leading her opponent into a spiral, delving deep into the heart of ice in order to have cold ki to the youma's hot ki. She was going to unleash a full power Heaven Dragon Blast on this idiot youma and hope to hell that took it out. She grins as it does and does the Sailor Moon victory pose.

Princess Tranquility curses at this, " Dammit, the next generation is going to kill me. Especially the next generation gems, they're the worst offenders. "

" Perhaps, milady, but there is a way around all that, take out the gems before they can have children. Sailor Emerald was nearly killed by one of your youma, it was only the intervention of Sailor Garnet, the gem of dimensions that saved her from your wrath and from death itself. "

" General Calcite, you make an excellent point, however, there is the matter of the Enforcers, if they manage to alert Blaze Mars to the fact that I am in fact back she will find some way to gather the others to her and put a stop to me. "

" Not even Blaze Mars and her prince have enough power to stop you now, milady. "

Colony L1:

Rachel Hino snaps awake from her vision trance, her blue eyes blazing in anger. So, Princess Tranquility thought she'd be able to survive her and her prince, huh? She curses the timing though, at eight months pregnant it wasn't ideal for her to fight, however Martian women never miscarried. She gets up from in front of the candle she kept lit at all times and goes in search of her husband. How he had hidden his marriage from the rest of the Gundam Pilots she didn't know, but right now he had to gather them all. The planetary knights were needed, especially Death Knight, Duo Maxwell, the pilot of Deathscythe, and an actual Shinigami.

" My ember, you should be resting. " Heero Yuy says firmly, his Prussian blue eyes soft with concern.

" Gather the planetary knights, Prince, Princess Tranquility is being a bitch, thinks we can't stop her, well actually that's what General Calcite said. " Rachel states firmly.

Heero's eyes widen at this, " Dammit, why did this have to happen now. I know nothing will happen to you or our little one, but why now? "

Rachel sighs, " I don't know, my prince, but you must gather the rest of your court, Tranquility is playing a dangerous game and we need to countermand her moves just as soon as possible, though when we go to Earth we will be staying with the Ronins as I do not want to stay with my sister. "

" Plus, it helps that Lust Venus and Wildfire are dating, correct? " Heero asks.

" True, that does help, but at least there we will have more allies and between Lady Kayura and Sailor Earth there base is very well protected. We'll be parents before this ends, just mark my words. " Rachel states.

" I'll make the call, you get some rest. "

" What do you call meditation? I'll do some katas, at least that way I get some physical exercise that you won't bitch about. " Rachel snaps.

Heero winces as he goes to make some calls. Those mood swings were going to kill him yet. The first call Heero made was to his best friend, Duo Maxwell, " Heero, buddy, what gives, you went silent after Mariemaia. "

" I wanted Rachel and I to be able to live in peace. However, today she had a vision that demands we take action. Princess Tranquility is back. "

" Haven's ambitious bitch of a sister, that Tranquility? " Duo asks.

" Yes, that one. Rachel told me to assemble the planetary knights, that I had to assemble my court, and with her currently pregnant, and yes, I was going to tell you, Duo, it's just I've been busy recoding the entire system for L1. " Heero says.

" I like the effect she has on you. I'll just port over, don't want Fei-chan thinking that I'm late to everything, though he doesn't know that I am actually a death god. " Duo says.

" Do not inadvertently kill my child. " Heero warns him.

" I would never, and you know that. I refuse to kill unborn children or pregnant women. I drive my fellow death gods nuts. " Duo says.

" Sorry, Duo, it's just ever since Rachel got pregnant I've been on edge, I can't help it. The prince part of me is trying to go super protective while the perfect soldier part is pulling back from doing that. "

Duo sighs and looks at his friend on the vid chat, " Yeah, I know. I'll be there shortly. Want me to get Quat-chan? "

" Would you, it would save time and he actually remembers, like you do. Just be careful, if Tranquility even begins to suspect that we're moving she'll attack. "

" Like to see her or her minions try, I'll drop them all like flies. " Duo says, his voice hard.

" See you when you get here, just lock onto my power signature, only the planetary princes can teleport in anyhow. " Heero says.

" Right, be there soon, with Quat-chan. " Duo says.

Heero makes the next call to WuFei Chang, " What do you want, Yuy? "

" There's a fire that requires Gundam pilot assistance to put out, I've encoded my coordinates into the transmission, get here as soon as you can and leave your women are weak attitude where you are, Rachel really won't tolerate it right now, WuFei. " Heero says.

" Why is that, Yuy? " WuFei asks him.

" She's eight months pregnant, WuFei. " Heero answers.

WuFei flinches, " Got it, leave my attitude behind unless I want my sis kicking my ass, and yes, I remember, my prince, she have a vision, I can collect Barton and get there by tomorrow. "

" Understood, WuFei, take every precaution you can. We're dealing with Princess Tranquility. "

" That psychotic bitch. Dammit, how the hell is she able to make trouble for us? Isn't she supposed to be dead? " WuFei demands.

" Just get here. " Heero says.

" On my way. " WuFei says and disconnects.

Heero is on his way to his wife when he hears, " Hey, babe, you're looking good. "

He hears his wife laugh at this, " Still a charmer, huh, Duo? "

" Can I help it if I know beauty when I see it? " Duo replies as Heero steps into the room.

Rachel turns to Quatre, " Now Love Knight, don't' be shy, he won't shoot you for hugging me. "

Quatre laughs at this and hugs Rachel, " You're right, he wouldn't risk you right now, would he? "

" No, I wouldn't, besides I would never harm a member of my court. Rachel says the knights need to assemble. Endymion is already on Earth, we'll have the Wind and Flame Knights here tomorrow. " Heero says.

" The Silence Knight is also on Earth, he was reborn as Ranma Saotome, and is currently protecting Hotaru, as Tranquility fully corrupted Sailors Uranus and Neptune. We still need the Storm Knight, the Thunder Knight, and the Ice Knight. " Rachel says.

" Thankfully the Thunder Knight is not Zechs, though I have no clue where to begin to look for them. " Heero says.

" True, it would be easier if we had an idea of where to look for them, as Queen Serenity did not like any of us, though she really had a hard on for Rachel. Why, I'm not really sure. " Duo says.

" It's because I told her where she could shove the crescent moon wand for daring to have the nerve to tell me I wasn't good enough to date or protect her son. She really didn't like that. " Rachel says with a shrug.

Heero blinks, " Why didn't you ever tell me this? "

" I handled it, besides I told her if I ever felt she wasn't using her power correctly I would remove her fat, sanctimonious ass from the throne and put you on it. " Rachel replies.

Quatre blinks as Duo whistles, " Damn girl, you got a bigger set than most guys do. "

" Well, Duo, I am a Martian female through and through. " Rachel replies to this, she had known Duo would say something like that to show his appreciation of her fortitude.

Soul Society:

The captain of the 10th division, Toshirô Hitsugâyâ, pauses in his work and then his teal eyes widen. His prince was calling him back to service. What had happened that required the planetary knights once again? " Matsumoto, I have to head out for a little while, tell Head Captain Yamamoto that the prince is calling, he'll understand. You're in charge until I get back and I expect the work to actually get done or I dock your pay for year when I get back. "

Toshiro takes off, not everyone realized that he was in fact still alive, Hyorinmaru was actually not a zanpaktu, but his weapon as the Ice Knight, it was why he tolerated so much crap from Kurosaki, he knew Kurosaki could tell he was in fact still alive and only living and dressing as a soul reaper for some reason. He'd had to find a way to blend in until he was needed again, as he hadn't died at the fall of the Silver Millennium. Oh, Queen Serenity had tried to get all of those whom didn't exactly agree with her way of thinking out of the way, true, but she had failed with him.

Toshiro hated the fact that he had to watch the hime suffer through all of Endymion's bouts of stupidity, it almost made him wonder when the Princess would realize that she had been player by a master player. She had never been meant for Endymion, he'd had to suffer in silence when the engagement was announced. Prince Heero and his Enforcer protector, Blaze Mars had been on Kinmoku, trying to strike up an alliance when Queen Serenity had announced the engagement, he remembered the hime being furious until she spoke privately with her mother and then she had been all smiles.

He had known then that Queen Serenity had cast a spell upon her daughter, to make her comply with her wishes. Until that day Endymion had treated the hime like dirt, he must have known he had to change the way he acted if he wanted the spell to last. His cousin had been furious, that was the true reason why she swore that the Earth would never be a part of the Silver Millennium.

Colony L1:

The four occupants of Heero and Rachel's apartment are in for a surprise when Toshiro teleports in, " My prince, I have come back to you to offer my services once again, I am Prince Toshiro of Mercury, the Ice Knight. "

Heero looks at the white haired teen kneeling before him, " You know I hate that stuff, we are equals, please rise, Toshiro. Where have you been all this time anyhow? "

" I've been working as a Soul Reaper, living in the Soul Society. " Toshiro answers.

" I see, you chose a place where you could observe everything and know when we were all reincarnated again. Nice job, but why do you look so worried, Ice Knight? " Heero asks.

" Because your mother placed a spell on your sister to get her to go along with the engagement to Endymion. Endymion's only been acting like a gentleman so he can keep your sister, if he ever reveals his true nature then the spell will be broken. " Toshiro says.

Quatre's eyes harden, " How dare she trample upon the domain of power for all Venusians, if mother were still alive she'd be ready to kill Queen Serenity and Endymion for daring to try such a thing. True love wins out in the end, it always does, no matter what anyone tries to accomplish with spells. "

" Then who did our hime love? " Duo asks.

Toshiro's eyes harden, " Me, but I was encouraging the hime to think for herself, I taught her how to fight, and you know how well that would have gone over with her royal bitchiness. " Toshiro says.

" Terrific, now we have to fix this mess as well. Heero, remind me why I didn't kill your mother before the Silver Millennium fell and out you on the throne because I really can't remember. " Rachel snaps.

" Because I asked you not to, though I am beginning to agree with you, my mother should have been stopped. For every action of hers that I managed to undo there were three more that I had to deal with. I got the Gems to agree to protect the Silver Millennium, I'm the one that kept all of our alliances intact. That bitch was trying to drive the Kingdom into the ground. " Heero says.

" Typical of her actually. " Rachel says.

" Unfortunately Rach is right. Serenity the IV was never to have the throne, it was meant for you, Heero. " Duo says.

" You mean my little sister is not the heir? "

" Well, you were to rule and she was to help you. The Crystal was not the royal treasure, you mother was using her daughter's life force every time she used it. " Duo says firmly.

Heero starts ranting in Jovian at this and they all just let him vent, it was better than him shooting something or blowing something up. Toshiro looks at Rachel, his eyes asking for permission and she nods, she knew everyone was fascinated to feel a baby move in utero. Toshiro also had another reason, he was always able to tell gender and health just by touching the mother, " Care to know whether you're having a son or daughter? " Toshiro asks.

This stops Heero's rant, " You can tell? " Heero asks him.

" Always could, Mercurians were healers, remember. Mother and child are in perfect health, or should I say mother and children. " Toshiro replies.

" How many? " Rachel asks.

" Quads, yes, I said quads, two of each. " Toshiro says.

" Hee-man, you're going to need a bigger place. " Duo says.

" Hn. " Heero replies and Rachel kicks his shin while glaring at him.

" Heero Yuy, what the hell have I said about using monosyllabic answers around me! " Rachel snaps.

Heero winces at this, " Not to use them. "

" Damn straight, perfect soldier. " Rachel snarls.

Quatre lets Heero's love wash over her and Rachel looks at him, " Don't do that again, Quatre. He can't fall back into bad habits with you guys around, I won't let him. In fact, give me your laptop, now, my prince. "

Heero sighs and hands it over, Rachel putting it in her subspace pocket. She was not going to let him fall back into perfect soldier mode now. She needed her attentive husband present. Duo understood her perspective, as he was the one she complained to about him. They kept in touch via telepathy, which made it so Rachel hadn't killed her husband before he became her husband. The prince part of him was being given more air time, so to speak, since she needed the prince more than the soldier currently.

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, Ranma, Gundam Wing, Bleach, Oh! My Goddess, or Ronin Warriors.

Author's Note: I decided to borrow Toshiro to be the Ice Knight, as I didn't want to create a new character.


End file.
